Bonding Through Pain
by JAMJessica
Summary: Hinata is captured while on a mission with Naruto. After two weeks Naruto finds Hinata and rescued her two weeks later. He blames himself for all the pain and suffering she faced during that time. Rated M for future chapters. NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1: Truth

**Okay!**  
**I originally started this story on my previous account Undertaker-Hinata-fan2 and I decided to review and fix my mistakes and finally FINISH this story!**

**Also this story originally had a different title (I forget what it was it has been a long time!) I got the suggestion for the current title from Shale – Heart of the Pack whose current user name is Chewie Cookies**

**Also thank you to Chewie Cookies and ileveria who Pmed me about this story making me excited to continue it once more after such a long hiatus!**

**Anyway...Onto the story!**

* * *

**Summary: Hinata is captured while on a mission with Naruto. After two weeks Naruto finds Hinata and rescued her two weeks later. He blames himself for all the pain and suffering she faced during that time. Rated M for future chapters. NaruxHina**

I have never been good at summaries!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT mine and never will be! Was not when I stated this story back in high school and certianly not now that I graduated college!  
**

* * *

**Chapter one: Truth**

* * *

"Hinata!"

"Hey Hinata!"

"Are you okay? Hinata!?"

Those words were the last thing I heard before I blacked out. I could barely recognize the voice. I could not believe I almost forgot his voice. How could I? As soon as his voice was near I was finally able to relax. My body collapsing and my defenses finally lowered. Nothing else mattered in that moment besides the fact she was safe.

The next memory I had was prying my eyes opened. I did not know how long it had been since I was rescued byt I felt a little better but at the same time even worse. The ceiling was the only thing I could see at the moment. I really could not more. It almost seemed like something was keeping me restrained on the bed. I did not bother to look but I was almost positive I was. Instead of worry about that I heard a familiar voice from beside me.

"We thought you were a goner Hinata."

Kiba! It was Kiba. Not the voice I longed to hear but a voice I was very happy to hear. Turning my head just slightly so I could see his face, his brown messy hair, his wild but relieved eyes and even Akamaru next to him. I did not speak though, I only smiled weekly. My throat was pretty dry and I was trying to build up the strength to talk. Before I could ask anything he spoke, coincidentally answering my question.

"You have been asleep for a month, me, Shino, and Kurenai-Sensei have come as much as we could, between missions and all that. Shino is on a mission right now and Kurenai-sensei is busy. Naruto has been pacing outside your door since he woke up. He shares the room with you, his bed is right there." Kiba motioned to the other side of the room. He continued after a few moments. "He feels responsible and has not stepped foot in here since he woke up."

I could not understand why he thought it was his fault. It was my fault for getting captured. He had no role in it. I should have been stronger. He could not blame himself. It was not right. I just nodded when Kiba had spoken to me. I did not know what to say. All I was worried about was Naruto.

Why did he blamed himself?

Was he still hurt? I needed to ask. "Are you okay Hinata?" Kiba asked.

His hand moved to my face and pushed a piece of my hair over behind my ear. He had done this a million times before, but for some reason I began to shake a little from the contact. He immediately pulled his hand away with a worried expression.

"I…. I am… F-Fine Kiba…." I whispered looking at him a moment. My voice cracked in all the wrong places. My throat was extremely dry and the cracking of my voice made me feel a bit embarrassed. Was I really fine? I did not feel fine. I felt sick, I could not remember what happened other then the fact I had been captured. I could not remember anything after that. I could not move if I wanted to, my head was throbbing, I just did not feel well. I tried to remember. _'lets see…. Me and Naruto was on a mission, it was a spying mission. I went off on my own and was captured by some man.. Next thing I remember is being rescued by Naruto… well just the sound of his voice… then I woke up here… where I am guessing is the hospital….'_

"What…. Happened… t-to me….Kiba?" My voice quivered and cracked. I was worried about finding out. Though I was more worried about not knowing. I wanted to know just what was going on. Why could I not remember? What was so horrible that I would forgot everything.

"I… I do not think I should be the one to tell you…More like I couldn't even if I wanted to… I do not know what happened. Only Tsunade-Sama and Naruto know. Even your father does not know. Naruto forbid Tsunade-Sama from telling him until she got your permission…I do not know why, or what happened that day but Naruto seems awfully upset. Your father is pissed, everyday he tried to get the information out of Tsunade-Sama and out of Naruto. Neither would give in." Kiba paused a moment then he started grinning before he said. "One time when I came to report in on a mission. I was afraid to enter her office! They argued very loudly for hours. I finally got in after like five hours. After your father stormed down the hall muttering to himself."

"Why…. Why would Naruto do that….?" I asked my teammate and close friend.

As I lay in bed I tried to figure out why Naruto would not tell my father. After all he was my father he had a right to know what was going on with me. I could understand his anger to a degree. If he was that reluctant to tell my father I doubted he would be any happier about telling the Hokage. Either Tsunade-Sama found something medically or Naruto trusted her completely.

"I do not know." Kiba looked at the door then smiled brightly. "Ask him yourself. I will be back in a few days I have a mission." With that he walked out the door right away. I did not even have a chance to say good bye. Then I saw a blond ninja, the blond ninja I longed to see being pushed inside the room, with a surprisingly terrified face. He was covered in bandages and he seemed to have a broken arm and leg though it only looked like he has on casts. He was walking and moving his arm and leg like it was not bothering him.

"H-Hinata?" He asked quickly a little surprised and extremely worried.

"Yes… Naruto….?" Before he could say anymore a small blush crossed my cheeks. "C-Can… you help me… s-sit up….?" I did not want to stay laying down while we talked… I had suddenly realized my back was extremely stiff. I also motioned to the restrants having not felt like moving before and I wanted them off.

"I do not know… if I should…" He seemed unsure.

"P-Please… N-Naruto…?" I begged a little.

"Okay…" He gave in.

Naruto slowly walked over undoing my restraints before helping me into a sitting position. I shook involuntarily. I could not understand why I was shaking… nothing hurt when people touched me… so there was no reason. Naruto was surprised but continued to help me into a sitting position, then placed a hand on the small of my back . He then placed a few pillows behind me so I would not fall back into a laying position.

I did not speak yet. I just watched Naruto grab a chair and pull it closer to my bed before sitting down slowly. He was a few inches away from me, but it seemed so much further away.

"T-Thank you…" I whispered my voice still cracking a bit. Reason must have been because I have not spoken in so very long and my throat was still dry. It had been a month. A month since I last opened my eyes and spoke. I slowly moved my hands to my lap. This I when I realized just how banged up I was. I had a cast on my left arm, my other was bandaged. My face even. I am sure I had them on my back and chest as well. I squirmed a little to get comfortable, hard to do with a broken leg. I winced Naruto suddenly looked worried. "Hinata?"

"I am … fine just banged my arm against the other. D-do not worry…" I forced a small smile. "Oh… okay…" He did not seem to believe me. I simply bobbed my head up and down before sitting quietly. A few moments later I saw a glass of water infront of me. I smiled my thanks and took a small sip of water.

I did not speak after that. I wanted Naruto to be the first to speak. Though for the first time since I met the hyper ninja he did not speak. He did not even open his mouth or smile. He was… acting…. In a shy, fearful manner. This was not the Naruto that I new… He was acting… different… too different. What could have happened to make him this way. I looked out the window for a few moments before turning back to Naruto. My mouth slowly opened, but before I could ask Naruto what was wrong or what was going on Tsunade walked into the room. A big smile on her face.

"Ah so it is True." She spoke to herself, then looked out the door. "Ms. Hinata Hyuuga is awake please inform her father of this information right away." She told a nurse. I think it was Sakura because of the small flash of pink I saw. "Kiba told me to wait a bit so you and Naruto could talk… I am guessing not much was said." She let out a frustrated sigh before shrugging and looking over at Naruto. "Naruto! Out now so I can explain things to Hinata."

Naruto nodded and stood with out a word and started to head for the door.

I began to panic when he stood. My whole body began to shake. Before Naruto was out of my grasp I reached my hand out and grabbed his. "S-Stay…. P-please Can he…. P-please?" I looked at Tsunade with pleading eyes. It was as if my life depended on Naruto's staying or leaving. I saw Tsunade nod giving permission. All that was left was Naruto. I stared up at him with the same pleading eyes. I was scared. I was so very afraid of the memories I had forgotten. I knew Tsunade was going to tell me all she new.

"Hinata you will not want me here after you fine out, it is all my fault after al-

I cut him off. "I DO NOT CARE! JUST STAY HERE!" MY voice was loud, it cracked and more tears fell from my eyes. No matter what I found out I would never blame Naruto. I blushed a little realizing I had just screamed. Then in a softer, more hoarse voice I said. "p-please… s-stay…"

I saw him nod reluctantly. I finally released his hand with out another word. He sat down in the same chair he had earlier. After he sat I motioned for him to move the chair closer. I was still scared but him being closer calmed me enough to stop my tears and my shaking. I felt safe with Naruto. That was why I could never believe it was his fault… it was mine. I wondered off on my own.

I remember being so sick that day. I had a cold but it had been effecting my chakara control and I even had trouble activating my Byakuugan. Naruto told me to stay at the camp. I clearly did not listen and wandered around the area. I was too weak to defend myself. I could not stop that person from knocking me out and carrying me off. The pathetic excuse for a fight was the last thing I could remember and being knocked out. I remembered the fight but not who it was. I believe his face was covered.

"Now that we are all settled in." Tsunade said in a slightly irritated tone. Tsunade slowly sat in a chair located at the foot of my bed. Crossing one leg over the other Tsunade placed her hands in her lap and stared at us both. "This is not a happy story Hinata. Are you sure you want to here it? I know your memories seem to have disappeared . So I do not have to tell you and you can forget this ever happened. It is your choice Hinata. Also I will not tell your father unless you permit me." Her eyes stared into mine deeply. I felt a bit intimidated but then I felt Naruto's hand on mine. He squeezed lightly. I turned to look at him and he smiled wearily. I shook a little at the contact but nodded.

"I… I am s-sure… p-please… tell me… I do not want to… go on… trying to figure it out.."

"Okay this is what I heard from Naruto. You were captured by a single man and taken to six more. There were seven total." I nodded. I remembered being captured.

"You were with them for about two weeks." I nodded but did not remember that. I felt Naruto stiffen. I could tell the part he disliked was coming up.

"During this time we believe you were raped multiple times. " She paused. "Naruto found you beaten and battered… At the time he got there… a man was rapping you. One man was rapping you while the others stood around you and the man, watching…"

"I killed them all." Naruto spate suddenly. Then in a lower tone he said. "Except the one who was currently rapping you." It was obvious Naruto was angry with himself for not killing that seventh man. Though at the moment I was not paying much attention.

I stared wide eyed at Naruto. I am sure I had a blank expression on my face. I was in a complete state of shock. I could not process anything that I was hearing. I was raped? Naruto seen me being rapped? He killed six men because of it.. I went through being raped for two whole weeks… I was happy I could not remember

Now I new why Naruto would not let Tsunade tell my father… Tsunade must have told him of the Hyuuga policy. When ever a Hyuuga lost there virginity they must marry. They must marry whom ever they lost it to. If that was not possible they would be cursed by the curse mark and exiled from the clan.

As I thought about what Tsunade and Naruto said I felt something wet slide down my face. Slowly I rose my hand to my cheek and felt the warm tears falling from my tear ducks. My hands were trembling. Then my whole body started to shake, then suddenly I burst out sobbing. I had tried my hardest to keep my tears at bay but clearly they had other ideas. Through my blurry vision I barely noticed Naruto stand and head to the door. I suddenly shot out my hand and grabbed his.

"N-Naruto…" I said quickly my shaking hand holding his. "P-Please don't…. l-leave me… a-alone…" I cried out between my sobs. He abruptly stopped and turned his head around. His eyes full of agony. He was obviously upset. Soon enough he spoke. "I'll be right…. Right out side the door…Tsunade-San just needs to… um… check you out…. I p-promise… I will never leave you alone….Not anymore. I… I promise… I will be right outside the door." He forced a smile and I slowly nodded letting go of his hand. I watched as he walked slowly out of the room, then shut the door behind him. I had a feeling it was more then just Tsunade needing to check my injuries. I was sure he just needed an escape from the room but I allowed him to go, trusting he would return.

When Naruto left the room my eyes began to water once again. Then I cried in broken sobs. After about five minutes of constant tears I felt a hand rubbing my back soothingly. It did not hurt much, even though I knew my back was covered with bandages and underneath still healing wounds. "H-Hokage-sama?" I whispered slowly looking over at Tsunade. "You okay Hinata? There is more… but I will leave that to Naruto to tell you okay?"

I nodded a little agreeing to what she told me about Naruto. Though I really did not agree to being okay. I really was not alright.

"I am going to change your bandages and clean your wounds. The wounds they inflicted were odd, not healing right. They are starting to heal now but I still have not figured out the cause of the injuries. Naruto's were worse, but he started healing a few days ago. He was only more injured because he fought six men" Tsunade informed me. "I will have Naruto come in when I am done and I will be sure he actually uses his hospital bed." She smirked. I could not help but wonder why he was not using it. Then again Kiba had said he was blaming himself and probably did not want to see me injured or face my anger when I awoke.

A few more tears fell but I let a small smile come to my lips, then I nodded slowly. "A-Alright Tsunade-Sama." I I was slowly calming down. I still could not come to terms with it. I was still upset, but I was a bit calmer.

I noticed her nod once before closing my eyes. Watching her clean my wounds was not something I wanted to see. It was bad enough knowing this information I did not need to see the marks proving it. I felt her grasp my left hand and slowly remove the bandages. I winced as I felt cold ointment placed on what ever wounds were there. She also used healing ninjutsu. Each time she unwrapped, placed ointment, healed, and rewrapped my wounds I would wince. I never did like pain. She also placed some ointment on my left ear and over my right eye. It took her a whole two hours.

"There all done!" She said happily then smiled to me. "Want me to get Naruto?" She asked slowly.

"Yes… Please…" I whispered.

"Anything you want me to do first?" She asked.

"Um… can…" I looked down blushing deeply as I ran my fingers along my lap. "Can you put Naruto's…b-bed…. Next to mine…. I… would feel s-safer…" I whispered. Though I was not sure how Naruto would react but hopefully he would agree. After learning what hah happened I did not feel safe. She smiled and nodded. "Of course. I do not mind doing that." Quickly she walked across the room pushing the bed right next to mine. . I blushed but smiled. "T-Thank you T-Tsunade-Sama"

"No problem. Ah before I forget do you want me to tell your father…?"

"NO!" I shouted out. Surprised by how loud my voice was. "Not...Not yet."

She looked at me with an understanding look. Finally she nodded before responding. "I have kept him in the dark this long I can handle him for a bit longer, better form a plan though he is mad and wants answers."

"I know… I know he will be very mad… but… I will handle him." I smiled a little then looked back to my knees. Yeah apparently I would be able to handle my father...it was probably the biggest lie I ever said. Hopefully I could find a way to avoid telling him the entire truth.

"I will be back in the morning to talk some more." A small smile came to her lips before exiting the room.

After an unknown amount of time I saw the door start to open and Naruto walked into the room. He looked extremely cautious like one wrong move and I would run. He was slightly surprised to see his bed next to mine. I blushed looking down at my lap again. My fingers still playing with the blanket that covered lap. "Um… I made Tsunade-sama… p-put it there…" I said, out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto nod in understanding, but he still seemed a bit confused probably as to why.

Slowly he climbed onto the bed and laid down pulling the blankets up over his legs. "I know. Tsunade told me… I don't mind."

When he got onto the bed I moved closer and closer to him until I could lean my head against his shoulder. I was blushing deeply. I just felt the need to be closer to him. Before this incident I would never even think of doing such a thing. "Please, stay here…" I asked quietly. Naruto smiled a little. "I already said I would stay...I really do not understand why you want me to...but I will."

"You make me feel safe...I can not explain it...but you do." I explained softly before remembering Tsunade's comments earlier. I decided to ask Naruto what else needed to be explained to me."What is the other thing you needed to tell me?" I asked him. "Tsunade-sama… told me there was more…"

"Well, the thing is that-"

"MS. HINATA HYUUGA! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON THIS MINUTE!" The door swung open and my father walked in obviously pissed off. "What is going on Hinata. Why will no one tell me what is going on with my own daughter!" He was definitely mad. I was not prepared for him so I had no idea what I would even say to him, but before I could speak Naruto did.

"Mr. Hyuuga I want to request your daughters hand in marriage. I want to marry your daughter. She is pregnant with my child." Naruto said, his voice sounding full of passion and seemed very convincing. Too bad I could not concentrate on that. One word caught my attention. Pregnant

My eyes widened.

My father fainted.

Yes Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the prestigious Hyuuga clan, a man who always preached self control and was always proud of his own FAINTED.

At least I knew where I got the fainting from.

My eyes darted to my stomach.

Then Suddenly I remembered what Naruto had just said, and I felt my world fade to black, copying what my father had just done. I fainted.

* * *

**Alright...here is the first Chapter of the rewrite of Bonding through Pain **

**Did not change too much so I am sorry it is a bit short. I could not think of much to add and did not want to switch to third person in this one. **

**There will be a few bigger changes in the next chapter.  
I plan to have a part with some third person, which is my preferred style of writing now, but I will keep a good portion of first person as well since that is what the story was originally written in! So if I add third person chapters will be a bit longer then the originals!**

**Anyway please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Engagment

**Here is Chapter 2  
I am so excited to see so many people seem interested in this story!  
Also some people suggested a Naruto POV as well and I plan to add that in as well! **

**In fact I decided to start this chapter in Naruto's POV since I kinda had Hinata and Hiashi faint... and that was different from the original!  
I try to reply to reviews as much as I can! **

**Also slight change from original story. In original I said they were 16, I decided to make them eighteen. Hope nobody minds the change since I did not mention it in the first chapter!**

**Now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still do not own it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Engagement**

* * *

_**-Naruto's POV-**_

"_Oh crap I broke the Hyuuga's!" _I thought panicking as I saw Hiashi fall to the ground followed by Hinata falling back onto the bed. "TSUNADE!" I called quickly, the same thought that I broke the Hyuuga's running through my head. How in the world did I break them!

Tsunade had been walking into the room when I screamed her name. She sent me a glare before speaking. "What in the world is going on!"

"I broke them! Hinata finally wakes up, then I break her father and now she broke! Fix them!" She sighed but first walked to the Hyuuga sprawled on the hospital room floor. She poked him a few times. "He will live, just fainted and Hinata did the same. Now how did you supposedly _'break them'_ Naruto?" She asked me with an exasperated tone. I grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. "Well... I kinda told him I wanted to marry Hinata and that she was pregnant..."

Tsunade sighed once again and shook her head. "You do not spring things like that on people Naruto! Of course they would faint or go into shock from such news given so suddenly!" I shrugged. It seemed like the only way to give Hinata the previous information and ask her father for her hand in marriage. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I knew Hinata probably hated me for allowing that to happen to her but their was no way around it. I had overheard Tsunade talking to Shizune about the Hyuuga's laws and tradition. While I did not know her father personally I knew he did not have final say because of the council in the Hyuuga clan so even if he wanted to go against it, he did not always make the decision. Hinata would be exiled from the clan if the truth was known about the origin of her pregnancy. She would have to marry the father and if that was not possibly it was usually banishment and the excuse of rape would not work because then they would simply call her weak and say she did not deserve to be in the clan. So I took action before they could. Hopefully Hinata would not hate me for doing such doing such a thing. Taking away her choice but I did not want her banished for something that was not even her fault.

Even though until recently I hadn't noticed Hinata had always been there for me. Even if it was only from the shadows but I was too focused on other things to notice. We had been having allot of missions together as of late, well it was usually myself, Hinata and someone else, either Neji or Sasuke who I had brought back to the village when I was sixteen with the help of Hinata and surprisingly Shino. He had decided to return on his own a while before that and gave up pretty quickly.

Hinata has become a close friend and I felt very protective of her. More so then I ever did for Sakura or any other member on my teams. I found it weird and I still did not understand it but I did not want her hurt by enemies or her own family. Even back during the first Chunin exams I was angry about Neji and felt the need to teach him a lesson for what he did to Hinata.

I sighed and flopped back onto the bed. Tsunade left but returned awhile later. Just in time for the two Hyuuga to awaken. Hinata awoke first quickly followed by Hiashi who both sat there trying to process what had been said I am sure.

_**-Hinata POV-**_

I slowly sat up after coming to. My eyes traveled around the room before finally resting on Naruto. It seemed my father was still out of it. "I...I am pregnant?" Naruto nodded slowly, telling me it was indeed true. "From?" He nodded again. I did not dare say what had happened in case my father overheard.

I looked down, overwhelmed by the amount of information I had been given during the last few hours and especially in the last few minutes. It was my dream to marry Naruto and it had been since before the academy. I had seen him around town, and I saw how people treated him but I never felt like he deserved it. He would smile through most of it and say he would become Hokage to prove them all wrong. It had always stuck with me even through the academy years. Naruto never seemed to notice me though. Perhaps it was partially my fault since I tended to hide in the shadows and keep to myself and never speaking up. Naruto was only doing this because he felt responsible and I did not want that to be the reason he married me. Before I could respond he spoke to me seeing my father start to wake up.

"Hinata...we can talk about it more later but when your father gets up act like you love me and truly want to marry me. I am sure you hate me but just act like it, convince him okay?"

I did not hate him, not at all. Before I had a chance to respond, which seemed to be happening allot today, my father awoke. He seemed to shoot up suddenly and walk over to me, glaring as he looked into my eyes. "Is this true Hinata?" He said, his tone was suddenly ratheer harsh. He did this when he wanted to get the truth out of me. It almost always worked. Thankfully I did not have to lie much. "Yes... I am pregnant. I love Naruto and I want to marry him." I said in the most determined voice I could manage, moving closer to Naruto in the process.

"When?" He growled out. He clearly meant when did I get pregnant. I thought quietly before answering. "T-The week before I was captured..." I informed him quietly. Not as determined as I was before but answered him the best I could. "How many weeks?" Hiashi demanded looking at Tsunade for this answer figuring I would not know. "Almost seven weeks." She said in a normal tone. When he looked toward me she held up four then five fingers indicating I was four or five weeks along not seven. "Can she still get an abortion?" My father asked in a quiet but demanding tone.

I growled softly. How could my father even demand such a thing! "NO!" I said loudly. "I will not abort this child father." I knew the child was unplanned and I did not particularity want children with the man who raped me but I would not kill an innocent child. No child deserved that. I loved children and would not kill a baby who had not even had a chance to live. He or she was a part of me as well. I could never do it.

"Yes but she has the right to make her own decision on whether or not to keep the baby. She is eighteen years old. Of course the father has a say as well." Tsunade informed my father making sure he understood that

"She is only eighteen, stupid, and pretending to be in love with this...this demon boy!" His finger shot to Naruto. Demon? Naruto was a demon? My father was probably just saying that. My eyes slowly moved to Naruto. His eyes were clenched shut and his nails were digging into his palms. It seemed my fathers words had struck a nerve with Naruto.

I father growled under his breath. "We will discuss this when you are released from the hospital Hinata. As for you." He pointed to Naruto. "You will need to prove your worth if you want to wed my daughter." He stormed out of the room a few moments later. If steam could escape from his ears then I am sure it would have. "Anything you need Hinata?" Tsunade asked once he was gone.

I knew it was but I had to ask anyway. "Is it true?" I questioned softly, looking down into my lap.

"Yes, you're pregnant. I believe it happened the last day of your captivity, that or a day or two before." She told me in a gentle voice letting me know it was indeed true but she was trying to be gentle about informing me of it.

"I… I see…" I whispered. "Positive?"

"Yes Hinata. I am completely sure you are pregnant."

"Okay…how long…until I am released?

"Two maybe three weeks."

"Thank you Tsunade-Sama…"

"No problem. I am sure you will have visitors later would you like them to be allowed in?" She asked me. I shook my head. "No… Not t-today. Tomorrow…I need to talk to… N-Naruto.." She nodded understanding. "Tomorrow then." With that she left me alone with Naruto for the first time he in awhile.

This left us in an uneasy silence. I did not want to be the first to break silence, but I found no other choice. Naruto was still extremely tense, his hands clenched and his eyes the same. This silence lasted for at least an hour. The whole time I stared at him, and he kept his eyes closed. I am sure he knew I was staring at him but I did not think he wanted to look at me to find out. This was not the Naruto I knew. This Naruto was too worried, too tense and too quiet for my liking. I could not be the talkative one it just was not me but apparently he was afraid I hated him or blamed him for everything so I decided to finally break the tense silence.

_**-Naruto's POV-**_

I wanted to beat the crap out of Hinata's father. Why would he call me that! Most of the villagers did not care about it anymore. They were more or less indifferent at this point. Sure not all of them respected me or cared what happened but at least they were not outwardly cruel anymore. After Tsunade left it was very quiet.

"Naruto?" Hinata said quietly.

"Yes Hinata?" I answred, worried about what she might say but I would answer her questions because I was sure she had them. She was a very observant person unlike myself.

"What did my father mean when he called you a demon?" She asked pretty bluntly. I was not all that surprised that it was the first thing she wanted to know. I did not say anything for a bit. Debating on if I should tell her or if I should give it a bit more time. Eventually I decided she deserved to know. After all I was going to leave it up to her if she wanted to marry me or tell her father the truth. Sure I would marry her but I also knew she might want something different.

"Remember when the Kyuubi attacked eighteen years ago?" I saw her nod so I continued. "The fourth...he could not destroy him so he sealed it away. He sealed it inside me. His son...I learned a few years ago that the fourth was my father and he could not seal away the demon in another. He could not damn another child to such a fate." I took a deep breath before conditioning. "That is how I killed those men. I...I lost control of the demon. He took over and killed the men. Some how the other one got away. He was too fast. I could not get him. I am sorry..." I whispered. I think it would haunt me forever that I allowed that man to escape.

"Why…. Why are you sorry Naruto…?" Hinata questioned me before continuing on with her statement. "I… I am happy you.. Killed them… and s-saved me… e-even if you did not get the… last one… I-It's okay.."

"No it is not Hinata. I should have killed him first! He was hurting you right in front of my eyes! I could not stop him! I do not even remember what he looked like. He could come back and hurt you again Hinata I do not want anyone to hurt you like that again! It was my fault they hurt you. If I had found you a bit earlier you may not be pregnant right now…" I kept rambling on. There is no way it was okay that the man got away! He had his back to me and I could not remember much after Kyuubi took control.

"Naruto…. Shut up." I was shocked to hear Hinata tell me to shut up but it did make me smile a little. She also wrapped her arms around me, her face getting a bit red as she whispered "T-Thank you…." A small smile came to my lips. I suppose there was no arguing with her. "Your welcome Hinata." I said softly. I could not forgive myself but it seemed like she did not blame me...but I could not be sure she was too sweet for her own could sometimes. Hinata rested hr head against my chest as she spoke.

"Why did you tell my father… that your the child's father…and t-that you want to marry… me.." she asked clearly wondering why I would do such a thing. Honestly I was not sure myself. All I knew was I wanted Hinata safe. "your family has traditions or rules about it right?" Hinata nodded. I had over heard Tsunade talk about it. Hinata nodded slightly, confirming what I already knew.

"This way you can stay a part of your family and keep your baby...that is if you want to keep it?" I was pretty sure she did based on what she said earlier but I wanted to be sure. "I am not having an abortion Naruto. Even...Even if I do not want to have the child of my rapist...I could never kill it before it had a chance to live. It did not ask for a father like that." She said softly, looking at her flat stomach.

I smiled slightly. "I figured you would say that...I am sorry for just shouting out that I was marrying you. You don't have to though. I am sure you could marry Kiba, Shino, heck anyone but me. I am sure there is someone you love. You do not want a person like me, after all you do not deserve to be stuck with me. I am a demon boy who has a one track mind…." I grinned slightly, rubbing the back of my head. No I did not think I was a demon but clearly her father did.

She responded after a few minutes.

"I… I do not love anyone else…..I doubt anyone… loves me either… so I do not mind m-marrying y-you…Though… I am sure… y-you ddo not want to…. M-marry me… don't you love S-Sakura?" She whispered playing with the blanket. "Y-Your only… eighteen after all…."

I frowned a bit when she mentioned Sakura. Honestly I did not know anymore. She clearly did not love me and I was tired of chasing a girl who had no interest in me. Besides it seemed like Sasuke was finally warming up to her. She had someone she truly loved even if it started as a childhood crush. She got over the crush but when he returned she started to get feelings for him again. I rubbed the back of my head and grinned slightly. "That's not going to work out anyway Hinata...I think I have gotten over her...besides I care about you Hinata I want you to be happy just like the rest of my friends." Though I was not nearly as protective of my other friends.

_**-Hinata POV- **_

At least it seemed like I would not be taking him away from his love. I really hoped he was over her. I still felt a bit guilty since he was saying he would marry me but secretly I was rather happy about it. A small smile came to my lips. I finally realized I was still leaning against him ever so slightly. My face suddenly turning much redder them before when I realized this and mixed with the thoughts of marrying Naruto I am sure I looked like a tomato.

"Hey Hinata! Are you alright. Your face is red and warm. Do you have a fever or something?" Naruto asked worriedly. I grinned a little, nodding and telling him I was fine. This was the Naruto I remembered. A bit clueless and worried for others. It was much better then his brooding, quiet attitude.

We ended up laying in our own beds after that. Naruto staring at the ceiling, obviously restless in bed but Tsunade must have threatened him or something because he was staying put. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I defiantly needed a nice, long shower. As I lay there I thought of the information Naruto had told me. That he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. I truly did not care. He was not a demon. He was simply Naruto. Nothing he could possibly tell me would change how I thought of him.

I yawned a bit before closing my eyes. "Naruto?"

"hmm?"

"Your not a demon." Yawn. "Your the complete opposite." He was my angel. My guardian who saved me from a fate worse then hell and I was glad I could not remember what had transpired those two weeks. I must have fallen asleep sometime after I said that because the next thing I knew I shot up in the bed with a small scream. I was also covered in a cold sweat.

"Hinata? Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asked after he was startled awake by my scream I am guessing. "Are you alright?"

I nodded a jerky little nod before answering him when I calmed down. "F-Fine. I think I had a nightmare..." I whispered, regaining control of my breathing once again. I really could not remember but for me to have reacted in such a way it had to be a pretty bad dream.

"What time is it?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Five in the morning they send breakfast at noon. Do you want something to drink or eat? Water Juice?" He questioned tilting his head a bit. I bit my lip slightly before finally nodding. "Water please?" I really did not want him to leave but I did need something to drink, my throat was extremely dry. Naruto nodded and said he would be right back.

I sighed and watched him leave before leaning back and staring up at the ceiling for awhile. Then I heard the door open and I gasped softly. Who in the world would be here at five in the morning! I got nervous so when it opened I freaked. "Hinata? You really are awake?" I let out a sigh of relief when I recognized the voice. "Neji-Neesan! You scared me!" I whined a little.

"Sorry." He stated turning the light on as he walked in. He did not seem all that sorry. He actually seemed a little amused. A small smile even playing on his lips. Clearly he was pretty amused. Of course he was.

"Hiashi-Sama was mad as hell last night when he got home, he went straight into the training room and destroyed EVERYTHING! All the training dummies, the floors, the walls...when he ran out of things to destroy he spared with a few branch and main house members. Pretty pissed off."

I sighed softly, shaking my head. Obviously my father was pissed and he would not be quieted especially. It would be interesting when it was time for me to go home and try and convince my father otherwise.

Neji continued after a moment. "He was yelling something like _'Hinata is pregnant' _and _'She was impregnated by that fox boy'_ or _'My precious little angel is going to be getting married! She is having a little baby of her own!_.' Oh one of my favorites. _'My lovely little Hinata has slept with Naruto, is having his child, and is marrying him after being gone for a month and a half, then they just spring it on me! She is growing up!'_ Seriously Hinata Hiashi-Sama was either mad or happy… I just came to see what was going on." Perhaps my father did not have as much self control as he always preached he had. Obviously he went a little crazy in training room and he fainted here in the hospital room as well as fought with the Hokage over information he was not given.

"Oh… I see…"

"I saw Naruto in the hall when I was heading here. He said he was getting you some water. You had a nightmare or something. He asked me what would calm you down. I told him lavender tea usually calms you down. He said he would go get some and asked the me to keep you company." Neji shrugged leaning against the wall. "So your marrying Naruto?" he questioned with a curious look on his face.

"Um… I-I guess.." I looked at the wall as I slowly sat up.

"Your pregnant?" I nodded.

"Is it his?"

"Um… yes…" My eyes darted to the right wall and I did not say anything more.

"Your lying Hinata tell me the truth. You can't lie to me and you never could. If you can't lie to me you certainly will not be able to lie to your father." I winced at the truth of the matter. He was always pretty blunt and I valued that.

"Fine.. But… y-you can not tell anyone… alright? NO ONE…" I whispered looking over at Neji quietly. He nodded. I knew I could trust him. After the Chunin exams two almost six years ago he started to be kinder. While he would always be a bit cold. He could be nice, but it was hard for him to show it. Lately he was becoming more open with his emotions. Neji always blamed himself for the almost killing me thing even though I had forgiven him more then once.

"I promise. I won't tell a soul." He said nodding once.

"During the two weeks… I was captured…. I was most likely r-raped… N-Naruto killed all of the men except one… except the man who was rapping me when Naruto w-walked in…. I… am mostly likely.. i-impregnated… with that mans… c-child…" I looked down at my knees then at the wall again. I sniffled trying to stop myself from crying again.

"I am sorry that happened to you Hinata..." He said softly. Clearly he was not good at comforting people but it was okay. He continued a moment later. "So… why did Naruto decide he wanted to marry you?" Neji asked rather bluntly. He never was sensitive.

"He feels responsible… he thinks… it is better I marry someone then get thrown out of the clan because of something that I had no control over. "

"Ah because of the Hyuuga law tradition whatever they like to call it?" Neji obviously agreed with me in the fact the Hyuuga's had allot of crazy laws and ideas. Many of which I wanted to change if I ever became clan head but that was far off it it did happen.

I nodded a little. "T-That's right"

"So. Are you happy about marring the person you love?" he asked with a taunting smile.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "H-How did you know I-I… I… I um…"

"Love him?" He interrupted.

"Y-Yeah…"

"It is pretty obvious Hinata."

"How!?" I said quietly as I looked back at my feet. "Everyone in the village can tell. Except Naruto of course." Neji shrugged. I sighed after a moment. Was it really that simple? Was I really that open about my feelings. Did I really act that different around him. I suppose I did but it was not like I could help it!

Neji stood away from the wall after a minute. "I guess the Hyuuga's will be having two weddings in the near future." He smirked then he left the room. Before leaving he said. "I have a mission I'll see you when I get back." What did he mean… two? Two weddings. I sighed. I would ask him when he returned or perhaps I would ask Tenten she was his girlfriend afterall.

Neji had shut the lights just as he left. When he was gone the door was shut and I sat there thinking again. I moved my good hand to my hospital gown and lifted it over my stomach. I could see a little bulge. Slowly I ran my fingers over my stomach. It was barely noticeable but I could tell. I knew my body and I could tell even the slightest difference. Most of my body was wrapped in bandages, but my stomach was free of them. "Pregnant…" I whispered to myself as I continued rubbing my stomach. It felt a little warmer then the rest of my body.

"I will keep you safe little one…" I whispered then fixed my nightgown again. For some reason I was worried something would happen to the babe.

Then I suddenly felt like I was being watched again. My eyes darted around the room and I pulled the blanket close to my body and quivered. Then the door slowly cracked open. I backed up a little in my bad. I should have had Neji leave the light on and the door open so I did not freak out over something so simple. I thought I saw a shadow walk by the door through the crack at the bottom.

"N-Naruto? Tell me that is you out there..." I whispered hoping Naruto would come in. I was most likely paranoid…but…I was still nervous.

I thought I saw the figure again, just before the door opened completely.

"Naruto?" I said softly.

_**-third person POV Hyuuga training room- **_

"HINATA!" Hiashi whined from inside the training room. He had already destroyed everything he could and now he was laying flat on his back staring at the ceiling. "WHY HINATA WHY!"

nHanabi was staring into the training room, a few other members of the main and branch house watching with her, all of them using their Byakugan to do so. "Um...is he going to be alright?" Hanabi asked the women to her left.

She nodded with a small laugh. "I am sure he will be fine...he probably is coming to terms with his daughter growing up. He will be fine I am sure." She said patting the girl on the head.

"I recall doing something similar when my daughter married." An older man said from the opposite side. "Though I never went quite as crazy..." He said quietly a bit more worried then the rest of them.

"HINABA NEVER GET MARRIED STAY MY LITTLE GIRL FOREVER!" Hiashi screamed from inside the room.

Hanabi turned to the women then the man before sighing. "BUT I AM ALREADY DATING KONOHAMARU REMEMBER!" Hanabi screamed back. Smirking slightly. It was true but she had not told him before now.

"Not you too Hanabi!" Hanabi giggled before skipping back to her room obviously enjoying her father acting like a child. It was something she had never seen before and it was entertaining.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 done! :D**

**Um... I think I am going to have fun torturing Hiashi in this story!  
Last section was not in the previous copy of this story soooo yeah clearly I have decided to torture him! **

**This chapter is 4,750 words and in my previous story the second chapter was only 2,500**

**I hope everyone like this chapter. I got it uploaded pretty quickly as well! YAY **

**Anyway please review! ^_^  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Visitors

**Next Chapter!  
I am glad people liked my crazy Hiashi!  
First version: **2030 words  
**New Version:** 4905

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Visitors

* * *

_**-Hinata POV-**_

"It is just me Hinata!" I saw Naruto enter the room and I let out a small sigh of relief. I smiled a bit. "I just thought I saw something else before the door opened. Neji came a little bit ago and scared me too. I guess I am just a bit jumpy." I said, surprised I had not really stuttered that time. Naruto nodded a bit in understanding before walking over carrying a cup of tea and a plate with some toast on it. Peanut butter was spread on it. Neji must have told him I probably would want something to eat too. "Neji told me to bring you some tea. He said lavender was your favorite so I brought that and some toast. He also said you might be hungry. Is that alright?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, This is fine... Naruto. Thank you." I smiled softly. It was better then what I had asked for. I was hungry now that I thought about it. My stomach was pretty empty since I hadn't eaten since I woke up. I had not been hungry until now.

He placed the cup in my hand and he set the toast down on my lap. Naruto slipped into his own and I smelled the sweet tea before taking a small sip. I instantly regretted it though. "Hot Hot Hot." I pulled my mouth away blowing awkwardly on my tongue. "Eh...I-I guess... I should r-remember to blow on hot things.? "I smiled looking over at Naruto. "Thank you again Naruto. It is very good." I blew on it this time, then sipped it again. "you sure you like it?" He asked excitedly. "Mmhmm." I mumbled slowly sipping the hot beverage. I then took a bite of my toast. I loved toast with peanut butter. I did not have it too often for whatever reason but it was something I wished I had more often.

After a little awhile Naruto spoke again. "Hey Hinata?" I looked over at him with a questioning look. "Um...I got something for you..." He said, he seemed pretty nervous and Naruto did not get nervous easily. Hopefully he stopped feeling so guilty and nervous soon. It would be nice to have the happy go lucky Naruto back. I hummed a bit before responding curious about what he had.

"Hm? What is it Naruto?" I asked looking over to him. "Can you Put your tea down..." He said motioning to the small table next to me. I did as I was instructed. I was rather curious what he had gotten and when he had gotten it. "What is it?" He slowly grasped my hand and slipped a ring onto my finger. "I got you an engagement ring." I lifted my hand up in front of my face and turned it left to right. Examine the ring that was not on my finger a small smile coming to my lips. It was gorgeous. A silver band, with a saphire in the middle. I had never seen a ring that was more lovely. Well maybe my mothers, but still I loved the ring.

"Why? When? You didn't need to get me a ring Naruto..." I whispered as I looked down at the ring quietly. "I bought it a few days after I woke up. I slept for a couple weeks, but after I woke up I decided I wanted to marry you, so you could remain part of the Hyuuga clan... but if you don't want it... or don't want to marry me it is fine..." He rubbed the back of his head still smiling. "No, No I... I love it N-Naruto. T-Thank you..." I said then hugged him tightly, blushing deeply. I rested my head against his chest. "You should finish... your tea." I nodded before sitting up in my own bed. I slowly grabbed my tea and took a sip before eating my toast. When I finished my toast and my tea I asked him what time it was now.

"It is a little after six." Naruto responded after turning to look at the clock. I grinned a little forgetting that there was a clock in the room. Perhaps I just did not feel like looking for the time.

"Can I go back to sleep? If anyone comes in tell them I.. I um... am asleep." I smiled sheepishly before nuzzling my face against Naruto's chest. A blush playing on my cheeks because of the close contact. My body also shook a little but not as bad. I was more relaxed around Naruto. "Any exceptions."

"Friends." with that I fell back asleep. Before I fell asleep I felt his hand stroking my hair. It felt nice and it relaxed me greatly. I snuggled against his side and closed my eyes. Soon enough I found myself in the land of dreams. I was surprised by how quickly I had fallen asleep. Clearly I was pretty tired.

_**-Dream land, third person POV- **_

_This time Hinata's dream did not start out bad. It actually started out pretty good. She dreamed of her future with her child and Naruto. She was sitting on the porch looking out onto the training ground where Naruto stood with her son and his adoptive son. Her was calling him Ichiro so she was sure that was his name. It was also spring time before the flowers were in bloom in the grassy areas. Ichiro had black hair and also had the pale lavender eyes most Hyuuga had. He seemed to be almost five years old and it was confirmed when Naruto mentioned his birthday was soon and he would be five. _

_"Naruto, Ichiro come on over and take a break. I made some lemonade Ichiro's favorite." Hinata said smiling to her son and Naruto. It was a precious site seeing the two together. "Hinata! You should not be working so hard, your eight months pregnant!" Naruto said pouting as he walked over with Ichiro in his arms. "Naruto I can make some lemonade I am not that helpless." Hinata said sternly as she motioned for them to come over. _

_"Fine, come on Ichiro time for a break. We an train some more after a little break. Mama insisted after all." He shrugged and went to sit down next to her and Set Ichiro down who sat on Hinata's other grinned before passing both of them a class of ice cold lemonade and a couple cookies. Naruto sent her a look before eating the delicious cookies. "Thanks Hinata!" He said kissing her on the cheek. Ichiro nodded as well. "Yeah thank you mama!"_

_After thanking his mama he started sipping his lemonade. "Daddy can you teach me how to throw kunai knives and shrunken like a big boy please! I will be five tomorrow!" Ichiro said sending Naruto a pleading look who in return turned to Hinata with a similar look. "Go ahead but be careful. Do not leave him alone with them and make sure there the blunted ones and not the real ones." Hinata said sternly. Naruto grinned in victory. "Mommy said it was okay! So later I will teach you okay!?" Hinata giggled at the sight of a grown man so excited to teach a little boy something so simple and vital __to being a ninja Ichiro wanted to grow up to be just like his daddy. He wanted to be Hokage. _

_Then suddenly everything changed. It the sky turned pitch black and trees seemed to disintegrate, Naruto had burst into flames and disappeared. Suddenly I was surrounded by darkness. Hinata was holding her son and that was all she could see. "W-Whats going on!" She demanded. She had no clue who she was talking to though because no one was their. Only herself and her son. Then a figure started to materialize. Just as the face started to form her eyes shot opened to the sound of Naruto. _

_"Hinata!"  
"Time to wake up! You have visitors"_

_**-End dream, Hinata's POV-**_

I slowly sat up and scanned the room. The dream having startled me a little. No one was there other then Naruto so I relaxed a little."What?" I questioned softly. My voice a little panicked but he seemed to notice.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nothing... Just... a-another odd... VERY weird dream... I am fine though do not worry." I rubbed my eyes, my forehead then yawned a little. "You said visitors?" I asked quietly. "Who?"

"Um.. lets see... Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Shikamaru, Temari, um Shino, your sister, Lee... and I think that is it. " Naruto seemed to be counting on his fingers. As if trying to remember just who was visiting. "The rest of them are on mission. Shino just got back from his mission." Naruto shrugged. "They are waiting in the hall. I told them I would let them know when you woke up. I decided it was probably a good time for you to wake up it is after twelve now..."

"Hm? Oh A-alright. I do not mind visitors, send them in." I smiled slightly before yawning softly. Naruto agreed with a slight nod before walking over to the door and opening it. "You can come in...Tsunade said one at a time so sort it out yourselves." He grinned before walking back to the beds and plopping down in his.

TenTen was the first to walk in and it was obvious now what Neji meant by _'now the Hyuuga's will have to deal with two weddings in the near future'_ TenTen looked to be at least two months pregnant. It was something I could tell. It would not be noticeable if she did not wear such a tight shirt. "hey Hinata, how you feeling? Neji told me about you being engaged and pregnant." She said hugging me softly. At least Neji did not tell her the whole story. I did not mind her knowing that I was pregnant and what not. I am sure most of the villiage knew if Hinabi knew. I nodded. "Um... I feel okay... I guess... nervous I suppose..." I said quietly. I was unsure of what I could say. How else could I feel. Scared? Unsure? I felt like every time I fell asleep would be my last because when I awoke the whole world would disintegrate?

"Have you started feeling sick yet? You know morning sickness?"

"Now that you... mention it..." I muttered rubbing my belly. I did feel a little sick, then again I had not eaten all

"That is the WORST part ever! I want to kill myself every morning. It is the worse thing in the world." She shook her head then smiled again. "Anyway it does feel good other then that... I am about 7 or 8 weeks, how far along are you?" She asked me I smiled a little. As best I could in this situation. "About... um... 6 weeks or so..."

"I guess that means our due dates will be around the same time huh? Around May or April." She said nodding. She seemed pretty happy she was not the only one who was pregnant. It was a bit different though, she was clearly happy about being pregnant and getting married. I had already fallen in love with the child I was pregnant with but I was not happy about the situation. Tenten and I had always talked pretty often since her and Neji started dating. Before that we would be civil but never were close. Neji and Tenten have been dating since they were fourteen so they had been together for almost five years. We spoke for the next twenty minutes or so about pregnancy and things like that. I also spoke to Temari about similar things. Her and Shikamaru had a small child. They had a little girl and her name was Maya. She had recently turned six months old and was absolutely adorable.

"Want to see Maya?" Temari asked me.

"Sure, is she here?" I asked just as gently. "Of course, she is outside with Shikamaru."

"Come in here Shikamaru and bring Maya in! Hinata wants to see what a baby is going to be like!" She called to her husband. Temari and I had never been close before she married Shikamaru but then she moved to Konoha and we just started to become closer and talk more. They had been married when Shikamaru was sixteen and Temari was eighteen so they had been together for around two years.

Shikamaru drug himself into the room holding little five month old Maya. She had shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were a bright blue. She giggled happily. "Here Temari." He muttered handing her to Temari after that Temari handed the small child to me. "She is so adorable..." I whispered seeing the baby it brought most things into prospective. I was pregnant. I was going to have a baby, and if my dream came to fruition it would be a boy, and I would name him Ichiro. I had always loved kids and had wanted a few of my own. Just not this way. I ran my finger over the little girls cheek grinning slightly.

Shikamaru stayed in the room as well and stood next to the bed and talked with Naruto about something I did not bother to pay attention to. It was obvious Shikamaru only came because Temari made him. He was definitely my friend but it just was not his personality to go out of his way to visit someone at the hospital. I stroked the little girls cheek. She was so happy right now. Smiling and giggling. "You have to help me figure out how to raise a baby Temari! I have watched kids before and I don't know how to take care of my own baby." I said smiling to Temari. "I will if I can ever figure it out myself." She smirked. I simply sighed and continued to hold the small baby. She was so small and somewhat fragile. I could just imagine what a newborn would be like. I was so nervous I could not believe it. Then again I had a little more then seven months to come to terms with it.

Over the next few hours I met with everyone. They seemed just the same as they were before I went out on the mission. Everyone was there same old selves. Shino was quiet, Shikamaru complained but he did ask how I was doing and asked if I was alright, Sakura... well Sakura was interesting.

"Hinata! Your gong to marry him!? He is always running around and can be pretty annoying. Oh and he is also a pervert because of that jutsu of his! What else do you expect he spent three years with Jiraya-sama!" She rolled her eyes turning to glare at Naruto. Naruto grinned before hiding his head behind my back. I sighed a little. While I did not dislike Sakura she always annoyed me to know end with how she treated Naruto, but she had changed a bit over the years. "I am...I guess. He is...n-nothing but kind to me...and I care about him...so um...yeah." I just smiled a little, trying to ignore the fact my face was deep red because of the male shinobi hiding behind my back.

"Hinata you really know how to pick them." She shrugged, her tone pretty sarcastic at the moment. Not much else was said before another nurse walked into the room. "SAKURA! please come to the emergency room." Sakura sighed softly before turning to me. "I got to run, I will talk to you later Hinata." That was the end of our conversation, short but simple.

Hanabi... well she was Hanabi.

"Hi! How are you feeling Hinata!?" Hanabi asked. Obviously worried about me but also seemed a bit excited about something.

"I am alright Hanabi-chan" I insisted.

"Good good! Ohhhhh Father was hilarious last night!" She said bouncing up and down a bit, looking at me with wide, excited eyes. A huge grin spread across her face. "He was screaming that I was not allowed to get a boy friend or grow up! I told him I was dating Konohamaru and he freaked even more! It was great!" I laughed a little. Apparently father decided it was a good idea to continue his ranting after Neji had left. While I knew my father was apparently acting like a child I knew it would not be so simple when I arrived him. He would probably act much like he had when he awoke from his fainting spell the day before.

Even if he wanted to do something different he had others to answer to. The council in the Hyuuga clan. Hopefully everything would work out in our favor but I was worried something else would happen. I decided not to worry about it for now.

Hanabi went on to get excited because I was doing stuff father would dislike. I was a rebel. I had always done everything I was told so she fount this amazing. Something against everything the Hyuuga's wanted their younger generations to do. I just let her believe it. After all I would not be telling her the truth about why I was pregnant.

It was a long day but I had allot of fun talking to my friends and sister. They were all very comforting and it was simply nice to forget for a few hours what had occurred.

_**-Naruto POV-  
**_Overall the visits went pretty well though a few things did happen. Hinata seemed to be having a good time talking with her friends. When Shikimaru came into the room he handed over his daughter before walking over to me.

"How are you doing Naruto?" Shikimaru asked me.

"Fine...My injuries are finally starting to heal." I said shrugging. Shikimaru nodded a bit then motioned to the ring on Hinata's finger. "You and Hinata are getting married?" He asked and I nodded. I knew Shikimaru was smart and if I guessed right he would figure out the truth behind what happened pretty quickly.

"Yeah."

"Since when have you too been a couple?" He asked tilting his head leaning against the wall. "I guess it does not matter but I am pretty sure you guys were not together before Hinata was taken..." I smiled a little and stared up at the ceiling, just thinking about what he had said. "She was raped...she is pregnant and um...I decided to marry her to protect her from her clans traditions and stuff. I want her to be safe so I told her father it was my child and I wanted to marry her." I explained in a soft voice. I did not want Hinata or Temari to over hear this conversation. "Just keep it to yourself alright Shikimaru?" I said and he nodded. "Alright...better make sure her father does not find out before your married and what not. I am sure he will not appreciate being lied to. I saw how he was acting when she was unconscious and he defiantly is not the type to take that lying down." I nodded in agreement because he was defiantly telling the truth. Hiashi was the type to get angry about it. Especially if it was about his daughter.

Awhile later Sakura came in and I sighed. I was not looking forward to her coming into the room. I did not feel like hearing her right now because I knew what would be said. I grinned a little and decided to hide behind Hinata. I still had some feelings for her but I also knew it was futile to try and get her to have the same feelings for me. Oh and recently I realized she just like to insult me and it did not seem to stop since I was a young child.

Other then Shikamaru finding out and Sakura being Sakura the rest of the visits were pretty straight forward. Everyone was worried about Hinata and most asked if I was doing alright as well. Most had questioning looks if they saw the ring or knew that she was pregnant and we were being married. I was surprised so many people seemed to notice or know that we were getting married. It seemed to spread pretty quickly and based on how excited Hanabi was I was guessing she was the main reason.

**__****~One month later~**

**It had been a month since I awoke. It had taken awhile to finally be completely healed Tsunade-sama's healing jutsu were not as effective as they should have been. She had told me multiple times the injuries both Naruto and myself were taking allot longer to heal and they were weird. Naruto had healed a few weeks earlier thanks to the help of the Kyuubi. Tsunade had even forced him to go on a mission because he was refusing to leave the hospital and he needed to get out. I even insisted and Neji had stayed with me that day. It was only a quick two day mission and a simple one at that. He was much calmer after that. Naruto was not the type that could just sit around for weeks on end.**

**I was finally healed though.**

**I was finally being released.**

I was finally out of the hospital.

I was finally heading home.

I was finally going to face my father.

Finally...

Finally...

I felt like I was going to die.

Reaching over I gripped Naruto's arm. We were standing in front of the Hyuuga compound.

"Do not worry it will.. It will be fine." He soothed.

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise Hinata. I will be with you."

I nodded and we opened the door to the compound slowly...

"On Second thought...lets go get something to eat first." Naruto said grinning and scooping me up, running in the opposite direction. I laughed a bit nodding. Of course he brought us to get ramen and I was happy. I was pretty hungry so I welcomed the food and the small reprieve from seeing my father for a little bit longer.

_**-Hiashi, third person POV-**_

"Did you clean her room?" Hiashi demanded. The servant nodded their head slightly.

"Good."  
He headed to the kitchen. "Are all of her favorite in stock?" The chef nodded his head. "Yes... even her favorite desserts have been baked and stored in the fridge as well as healthier foods because she is pregnant." He nodded again, pacing back and forth. "Anything else?" He muttered to himself before heading to her room and making sure the outfit she needed to wear later was set onto her bed.

"I think everything is all set..." He muttered before heading to the window.

I saw Hinata and that...boy...open the gate but then he took off in the other direct. Hiashi growled a little. Obviously they had chickened out. He wanted them home now.

"NEJI Where is the butcher knife...I need to...cut something up...or the sword in the dojo...that would work as well" He muttered loud enough for Neji to hear. He knew he was nearby. Neji walked in and saw what his Uncle did. He saw Naruto and Hinata running off in the opposite direction. He should have thought of it and run off with TenTen. "They still have an hour before they were supposed to be back...you do not need a knife right now..."

"But Neji! She has not been home in almost three months!" Hiashi mumbled to his nephew. "I better go get everything ready for the council." He continued as if he had not practically whined to his nephew about missing his daughter. Hiashi was soon heading down the hall toward the council room. Truthfully he hoped Hinata would be able to stay and keep the child. He could care less about Naruto. Getting the council to agree would not be easy since he really could not give much of an opinion at first. He really wanted to get rid of the council but they were a necessity.

Hanabi walked into the room, grinning mischievously.

"I think Uncle is going crazy..." Neji mumbled softly.

Hanabi nodded. "I hear him talking to himself at night...it is kinda creepy..." She said grinning again. Liking when her father actually showed emotion instead of acting like a statue. "He actually told me he did not want me going on missions! That I should stay home." She nodded her head a bit. "He kinda freaked when I told him I would be going to the next Chunin exams...they are being held next month..." She mused, grinning a bit, proud of the fact they would be participating.

Neji nodded a bit. "Ah so your team is the same age as my team when we first entered." She nodded in agreement. She was thirteen. "Well good luck...I should probably keep an eyes on your father...make sure he does not find a knife or sword and start chasing Hinata and Naruto." He muttered heading out the door.

"Things are much more entertaining now." Hanabi giggled before skipping out of the compound to find Konohamaru. Perhaps she would bring him over in a few days to torment her father with!

_**-Naruto POV- **_

I admit it! I was avoiding dealing with Hinata's father for a little bit. I would make sure everything went okay. Hinata would be safe and hopefully get to stay with her family. I admit that her father scared the crap out of me when he was angry. All I could hope for was that everything went in our favor.

"How's your ramen Naruto?" Hinata asked turning to me. I smiled a bit. She was not stuttering as much around me as she used to. I never really understood why she would do such things as stutter or blush. She still did from time to time but it defiantly was not as bad as it used to be!

"Good how about yours?" I asked grinning. She nodded a bit, agreeing that it was good.

"Sorry about running off from your house...but I have a feeling that we will be busy and not able to eat for awhile. You and Neji said we would be stuck dealing with your dad and council for awhile...plus I defiantly did not want to deal with your dad on an empty stomach." I admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Its fine...I...I was not entirely ready to face him either plus I was kinda hungry too..." Hinata told me with a small nod of her head. We both agreed. We sat and talked for awhile longer. When it was around ten minutes before we were supposed to arrive back at the compound we paid and headed back to the Hyuuga compound.

"Are...Are you s-sure you want to come in...w-with me?" Hinata questioned with a small blush on her cheeks.

I nodded. "I will not let you go in there alone. I would go anyway...besides your father said my presence was requested." I shrugged slightly. "I am the one that asked you to marry me...so I should be there to help defend the decision and also get your dad to agree. Oh and defend myself when they start remarking about the damn Kyuubi." I muttered knowing they would start attacking me based on the Kyuubi and probably state every reason we could not be together. It would be an uphill battle. "O-Okay Naruto...as long as your sure..." Hinata said softly.

"Lets get this over with." I stated and slowly opened the gate and heading inside, Hinata grabbed my hand as well. I could not help the small smile that came to face. Over the last month we had gotten closer and we spent allot of time together since I refused to leave the hospital.

"I guess we should." Hinata said as we headed inside toward the main house. We both saw Neji waiting by the front door. Defiantly time to get it over with.

* * *

**Ah and about the time line in this story!  
A few people mentioned how Pain had yet to attack at this time.  
I believe when I first wrote this story it had yet to happen in the anime and if it did I had not watched it. **

**So I am not sure if I will add it or if it will just be something that happens farther in the future or not at all. We shall see!**

**Hope everyone like the chapter!  
Next few chapters will turn out the same as the first ones but some differences in between since I plan to have allot of it in third person to make it easier to write!**

**Please review!  
Oh and suggestions on how I can make Hiashi seem crazy are welcome**

**Also I wanted to make it a bit longer but I figure the next few chapters will be plenty long!**

**REVIEW TIME!  
WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4: TMFOHH Part 1

**I actually checked the date of when the Pain invasion happened and it was 2010 and I started the story a year or two earlier!**

**Anyway here is Chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto...deal with it...

**Original Chapter 4: **2063 Words

**Current Chapter 4: **4416 Words

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Many Faces of Hiashi Hyuuga part 1 **

**(TMFOHH for short)**

* * *

_**-Hinata POV- **_

As we walked inside I did not see anyone waiting for us so I relaxed a little. "Come on N-Naruto." I said quietly as I took Naruto's hand and began walking down through the compound heading toward the main branch family's homes were. I was not surprised by how quiet it was, it was always a very quiet place. "Hello Hinata..."

I suddenly heard a voice come from behind me. "Hello Hinata."

I gasped and spun around releasing a small breath and trying to calm down my racing heart. "N-Neji! Do you enjoy s-scaring me!?"

Neji shrugged a bit. "Perhaps." He smirked before continuing. "Hiashi-Sama asked me to tell you both after you have changed into the clothes left in your room your to go to the Elders conference chamber. You as well Naruto. What your to change into is in the room next to Hinata's room."

I sighed a little. "They can't even let me settle in before forcing me into some long meeting..." I muttered but then nodded to Neji. "Alright. We Will be there." Naruto just nodded a little confused but would probably go along with what I was saying since he was determined to help me deal with my father."

"You know where it is right?" I nodded a bit and he continued. "I guess we will see you there. TenTen and I were told to attend as well since they still have to approve of our marriage and what not." He shrugged a bit.

"Ah alright...at least we will not b-be alone." I mumble. "And I remember where it is...I have only been there once but it was a pretty bad day..." There was no way I could forget it. It was the day I had become a genin and dealing with a bunch of men talking about my future had been horrible.

_**-Third person POV Flashback-**_

_The day Hinata had become a Genin should have been a happy occasion where most families would congratulate them on becoming a ninja. Of course the Hyuuga's were a bit different. As she walked home she noticed Naruto and felt bad that he had not passed the exams but she did not have time to console him and with her personality she probably would not even get a single word out. Besides she always had a member of the Hyuuga branch family following her, protecting' her from any form of danger. It annoyed her to know end but she did not say anything, there was no point. _

_When she arrived back at the compound much like now Neji had told Hinata her father wanted her in the conference room. Though back then he simply left after informing her of such. This had been before the Chunin exams and before he had become more friendly. _

_She nodded nervously and headed down to the conference room. She took a deep breath before opening the door and kneeling where it was clearly indicated. For the next two hours she sat in silence awaiting her father and the elders to arrive. They had no qualms keeping her waiting. She spent the silence thinking about how happy she was she had graduated and become a ninja, a Genin. It was amazing to her. Then the lights came on, hovering over the twelve men and one women. One of which was her father. He sat in the middle with six of the elders on each side._

_She sent the next hour and a half listening to them talk. The gist of the conversation was..._

"_I suggest she goes back to the academy for a year." Said one._

"_I think she should stay here and train for another year to hone her skills" Said another._

"_She should have never become a Genin in the first place. She is not capable of being an effective ninja, she is too soft."_

"_I agree she should just stay home and be a house wife Prepare her to become a wife and mother not a ninja."_

_Similar things were said for the remainder of the time. One elder said she had earned her title and deserved to keep it. The female elder said she worried for my safety but also agreed saying the academy had passes me so I should be allowed to continue. Besides Genin did not get as many dangerous missions at the start so Hinata would still have time to train and hone her skills. Another elder simply said she should stay a Genin and reassess after awhile._

_After a longer discussion with nine of the elders agreeing Hinata needed more training or to simply be taught to be a housewife and three of them saying she had earned my rank her rank, Hiashi spoke in a commanding voice. "Alright, so the final discussion is that Hinata should..." He did not get a chance to finish his sentence. "SHUT UP FATHER! I am a Genin! Deal with it and stop trying to decide my fate! I will prove all of you w-wrong!" Hinata had begone to realize her words toward the end and wavered a bit but stood firm. She stormed out of the room after those words. Neji came to inform her later that she would be allowed to remain a Genin he also stated his opinion it was the wrong decision._

_Her father did not speak to her again until the first Chunin exams when she was in the hospital after Neji had nearly killed her. _

"_This is exactly why I did not want you to become a Genin Hinata!" Hiashi said to his daughter, staring at her with a hard expression. He was a hard man to read so she was not sure what he was feeling but he sounded a bit worried._

_"Why? Because you knew I would fail..." Hinata replied through her tiredness. It had only been a few days after her fight with Neji._

"No. I knew it was dangerous and I did not want you getting hurt! I did not think you were ready to become a Genin and I was against you taking the Chunin exams."

_"Well dad, how else can I get experience on how to be a ninja. Ever since I was eight or so you refused to train me. You would just send me to my room. You were to preoccupied with Hanabi to care about me. Father I kindly ask if you have nothing else to say just leave me alone. You have never liked me, or felt me worthy of being your first born you have always made it obvious to me! Probably wish Neji was your son or that incident had not happened years ago." Hinata was talking of an incident that happened when she was young and it was a Hyuuga secret so she kept quiet about the details. ____Apparently being tired and on pain medication removed her filter and she was standing up to her father in a way she only did after becoming a Genin. She normally went along with the things he said but clearly she was having none of that today and she did not want to deal with what he had to say._

_"I did not want to train you because you had no interest in being a ninja, all you wanted to do was be like your mother and serve tea!" Hinata really did not remember that time to clearly. After he mentioned it however she did remember. When her mother died she had been eight years old. Around the time her father stopped training her. She was mad and angry at the world and did not want to do anything. As she thought she suddenly started coughing and with the coughing she spit up a bit of blood. Her lungs still healing from the damage inflicted._

_"I am going to kill Neji for hurting my daughter." He growled. She coughed a few more times before laying down once again. Her father having propped her up when she began to cough. "You will do no such thing father. It is my own fault for being too weak to defeat him"_

_Hiashi looked at his daughter with a slightly surprised look on her face but he quickly covered it up with a stoic look. "Hinata?"_

_"I am weak, what do you expect I am a weak person. I can not even defeat my cousin!"_

_"Your not weak Hinata! You just have not been trained in the correct way!" Hiashi's words surprised his daughter a bit. Clearly he had never really said such a thing to her before. She was shocked he had said anything remotely positive about her. Even if it was to only say she was not weak._

_"What do you mean...?" Hinata questioned turning to look in the opposite direction not sure what she could even say right now. She was too surprised. He never showed much of an interest._

_"You are not hard enough on yourself. You quit when it gets to tough. You fail, you give up and you do not keep trying. The most determination I have seen in you was your fight with Neji. It is part of the reason I did not want you to be a ninja." Hiashi said, his tone strained in a way. Clearly he did not want her to become a ninja but she had and she would do what she wanted in life. She wanted to be a ninja and wanted to become stronger._

_Hinata felt her father had a point though. He was right and she did tend to give up when things got tough. After that she started training harder. Having Kiba and Shino train with her seriously. She wanted to prove her father wrong and show him how strong she could be when she did not quit. She wanted to prove herself to him and to herself. _

___**-End of flashback, Hinata POV-**_

"Alright...Come on Naruto...we...we better hurry. I will tell you the rules w-while we walk to the conference room later. W-We need to change first." I said as I began walking down the hall towards my room. As we walked I saw Neji head into his room which was a few doors down from my room. He was my 'protector' after all. I still thought allot of the rules implied by the Hyuuga family was stupid and if I became the leader I planned to change it.

"Hm... Oh... Alright Hinata..." Naruto said smiling. He was not good with rules. I had learned that over the month that I had spent in the hospital. Naruto had tried to break every single rule they ever tried to impose. Sure he healed and was released before me but he did stick around and did not want to be told what to do. It was great that my broken bones had healed and my wounds did as well. There was only one that left a scar and it was one both Naruto and I shared. A long gash that went from my left shoulder blade to my lower back. Naruto's was identical except his went from his right shoulder to his lower back.

"I..I suppose your still going to come even i-if I say it will not be very fun?" I stated with a small smile. Sure I wanted him around. I was glad he was, but I did not want to force him into all of this. Marrying me, helping care for my child and of course lying to the head of the Hyuuga family. "Yup! I am not going anywhere Hinata." He grinned widely and I just smiled sheepishly. He ran his fingers through his hair just grinning away, he then took my hand as we continued down the hall. "T-This is my room...and you change of c-clothes are in t-that room." I said motioning to the room with a small smile. Neji had told me my father would allow him to stay at the Hyuuga estate if the council agreed. Naruto nodded and turned to me. "Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes then!" With that he leaned forward and kissed my cheek before hurrying off to his room. I blushed deeply and hurried into my own room. He had only started doing it in the last week. He barely seemed to think about it and simply did it from time to time. Naruto had kissed my cheek and forehead basically everything but my lips and I was okay with that.

As I walked into the room and looked around I smiled slightly. I was surprised. It looked perfect, like it had months ago but it was also different. The sheets were changed and there were some new things put in the shelves. I did not bother with the kimono yet and simply laid down on my bed. It was nice to finally be back in my own room with my own bed. It was a fairly large bed and I had plenty of room at night. The sheets had defiantly been changed and smelled wonderful. After a few minutes I slowly stood and stretched a bit.

After a few more minutes I removed my clothing besides my undergarments and walked over to the mirror. I looked into the mirror before looking down at my stomach. A slight bulge was visible. I was pretty sure it was a little early to be showing but Tsunade said not to worry and it was because I was thin or possibly because I was pregnant with twins. Not much would be known about the baby for a month or two activating my Byakuugan only showed a growth of chakara but not any detail. I stood by the mirror awhile longer just imagining myself with a larger stomach and how my child would grow and develop. Soon enough I picked up the kimono with a small smile. It was a light blue color with a white design. Once it was on I pulled my hair back with a few hair combs. Once I was satisfied I slipped on the sandals before heading to Naruto's room. I was surprised be was not done yet. I had taken awhile to get ready.

I knocked on the door after I had waited a few more minutes. "Naruto? Are you almost done?" I asked quietly.

"Um...Hinata?" He sounded almost distressed.

"Yeah?"

"Er...can you help me? I can not get this thing on right?"

After a few moments I opened the door and looked inside. I sighed a bit seeing he was staring at the fabric like it was about to attack him. Then I noticed he was not even wearing anything! He was only wearing a pair of black boxers with little orange swirls on them. I had seen him in only boxers before so I did not freak out but my face did turn a bright shade of red. I caught myself staring at his muscular body before finally speaking. "You...you don't know how to wear a kimono?" I asked slowly as I walked inside. He shrugged. "never had much of a reason to wear one before..." He explained grinning a bit but he also seemed a bit said about it. "Hold out your arms..." I said and he did as instructed. I picked up the black kimono and slipped the layers onto Naruto. Then I tied the white sash around it. "Put your arms down now, then sit down for a moment." He did after a moment, looking a bit confused. I just laughed softly before going to grab a comb. Naruto's hair was always pretty messy and spiked. After a few minutes of trying to comb it I gave up and set the comb down.

"Better?" Naruto asked once he lifted his head. I tilted mine a bit. "Um...I guess...it is a little neater I suppose..." Yeah it really wasn't. Anything I combed down popped right back up. It was pretty funny actually. It was like his hair had a mind of its own. It was also a bit longer since he had not bothered to cut it since they got to the hospital. Naruto seemed satisfied my the answer and I was glad. His hair actually looked pretty good the way it was an I did not want to change that.

**-Hiashi before the meeting, third person POV-**

"This is defiantly not going to turn out well." Hiashi muttered to himself as he stood in his room while he was pulling on his own clothes for the meeting. He ran his fingers through his loose hair having not tied it back yet. He did not want his daughter marrying the boy. That much was obvious but he did not want anything negative to happen to his daughter.

Five minutes later there was a knock on his door and he turned to it. Waiting a few moments, knowing who it was already. "Enter." He stated before turning back to the mirror and tying his long hair at the base of his neck.

"Hello." The man stated calmly. Though Hiashi knew the man well enough that he knew he was anything but calm.

"Hello...what can I do for you Daiki?" Hiashi turned to face one of the Hyuuga elders and his advisor for all intensive purposes. He was Hyuuga but his hair color was extremely odd for a Hyuuga. It was blond. He wore it was same way Hiashi did, long and tied neatly at the base of his neck and of course he had the same lavender eyes all Hyuuga's did.

"Are you ready to head to the meeting. Hinata, Neji and their respective partners, Naruto Uzumaki and TenTen will be arriving shortly." Daiki stated, staring at the Hyuuga head with no sense of fear or intimidation. He was the youngest elder in Hyuuga history but he fit the role and was wise beyond his years.

"Yes I suppose I am" Hiashi stated and turned to follow the younger man out of the room and toward the meeting room. As the two men walked down the hall Hiashi notice Hinata walk into the demon boys room where he was changing. He had his Byakuugan activated, watching the two of them. The boy was half naked and Hinata was helping to dress him! He growled softly, something totally out of character for him, then again he was doing allot of uncharacteristic things lately. Hiashi was planning the many ways he could kill the boy for stealing away his precious daughter.

As Hiashi headed down the hall to the meeting room he could clearly hear Daiki chuckling as he stomped past him.

"If you value your life you will quit what you are doing and we shall continue on our way with out another peep. Daiki Hyuuga." Hiashi said sending him a look that would make even Tsunade cringe. Daiki though took it in stride and continued to chuckle walking past the man once more and continued on his way. Hiashi did not say anything and continued to plot as he headed to the conference room.

**-Hinata POV-**

Once everything was settled with Naruto's outfit and hair he grinned. "Alright lets get going so we can deal with this...um...Hyuuga Elders." Naruto stated before grabbing my arm and heading out of the room. I agreed with a silent nod as we started walking. Though before we exited the room I swear I felt my fathers presence and his intense sense of murderous intent. I shrugged it off figuring it was just my imagination. There was no reason my father would be going down the hall past my room.

"So what are these rules?" Naruto asked his tone almost sour. He had broken me out of my train of thought and I smiled a bit. Clearly Naruto did not like rules being placed on him but hopefully he would obey.

"First no speaking unless spoken to." He nodded,

"No moving until told the meeting is over." He sighed but nodded. It seemed that Naruto could not go very long without moving. I had always known that but it became apparent when we were in the hospital before he was fully healed. He could not sit still long enough for Tsunade to examine him.

"Oh and even if the elders start...um...bad mouthing or just talking as if your not there do not bother to interrupt and stay quiet. It will only make things worse. I...I know I have done it before." I shrugged a little. He responded with another nod. It seemed he was just taking in the information.

"There are twelve elders in total. Including my father there are thirteen. I do not care f-for most of the elders. From my experience they are cruel and allot of the time they go against my fathers wishes but I do not know much about that. I only heard from someone..." I did not come into contact with the elders often, only from time to time I would see them around. They lived in a desperate area of the Hyuuga main estate. Naruto seemed pretty mad and was glaring at nothing, probably thinking about the group of elders.

"Fine, is that it?" I nodded. "Oh and answer things truthfully... I suppose... you can not answer completely truthful... but um.. try not be be caught lying... they will get it out of you, if not they will move to me or Neji." I only hoped we would not be caught in a lie. It would make everything allot harder and as Neji said I could barely lie to him, let alone my father and the elders.

"I will not be caught lying." He spoke confidently. I could not help but believe Naruto. He always made me feel safe. I had stopped shaking when he touched me, but that was not the case with other men. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and evenNeji, every man who had even touched my shoulder scared me a bit.

"Here we are..." I said quietly looking at the large wooden doors in front of me.

Naruto nodded and was about to open the large doors but stopped when foot steps were heard coming toward us. I turned around and smiled seeing Neji and TenTen walking over, holding hands. Neji seemed as confident as ever but I could see behind the confidence that he too was nervous. These meeting usually were never very fun and branch members tended to get the short end of the stick. I knew though that Neji and TenTen's marriage would be approved of. There was no reason it shouldn't be. TenTen showed her nervousness almost as much as I did. I could not blame her, this place was intimidating even for the most seasoned Hyuuga.

I walked over and hugged TenTen and greeted her and my cousin quietly. Naruto also greated them and spoke to Neji for a few moments. After a few tense moments the doors were opened and we headed into the dark room. I sighed a little hating the dark and wondering why they wanted to intimidate people with the dim room. It was pretty ridiculous.

We walked in together and went to the seats left for us. Four pillows which we all knelt upon. Neji knelt on the pillow furthest to the right and TenTen knelt on the one beside him. I followed suit and knelt next to TenTen and Naruto was next to me. So basically TenTen and myself were between my cousin and Naruto.

Naruto nodded and walked forward opening the doors. Inside Neji and TenTen knelt on two pillows right next to each other. The whole room was black except the area Neji and TenTen were.

Once we were all seated the large door seemed to move on its own and slammed shut behind us causing myself and TenTen to jump. I had forgotten about the stupid door shutting on its own. Naruto took my hand and squeezed it gently to give me reassurance. I turned my head and gave him a small smile before turning forward again. I took a deep breath and waited.

It was extremely quiet.

Almost too quiet.

It was unnatural, even though there were four people here out breath was almost silent.

If I were to drop a pin it would be heard for miles.

I hated this quiet.

Then suddenly thirteen lights flickered on.

One at a time, unavailing the face of all thirteen men in front of us.

My father sat between them. Six men on one side, and five men and one woman on the other.

Most of them had a look of distaste or boredom on their faces.

I shrunk back my hand shaking a little. I was getting nervous. I felt Naruto grip my hand tighter and I squeezed his a bit letting him know of my thanks. I took a small breath and waited.

"Let this meeting begin." My father Hiashi Hyuuga stated. His deep voice cutting through the unbearable silence.

* * *

_**DONE Sorry for the wait! **_

_**Been having some trouble with the keyboard on my laptop -_-**_

_**I was going to combine the fourth and fifth chapter but decided against it because, one I thought it ended at a good place and I wanted to get the chapter up! Working on the next one tomorrow though and hopefully I can get it posted quickly! **_

_**Hope everyone liked it!  
Also I know Hiashi in my original seemed a bit crueler but I never went to in depth with him and I always planned for him to be more of an over protective father. Only difference in this story compared to the original is that I am showing more of it and hmmm...making him...well...kinda crazy as well. **_

_**Anyway Please review! The meeting is in the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5: TMFOHH Part 2

**Here is chapter 5!**

**I made the majority of the meeting in third person.  
Also I decided to name more of the elders unlike my original where I refereed to them by number. I still will but now the rest will have names.  
Some will appear again while others might not. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I DO not own the characters from Naruto...but I do own the elders MWUHAHAHAHA

* * *

**Original Chapter 5: **5,276  
**Edited Chapter 5: **10.370

**Hyuuga Elders:****  
Elder 1: Katsu Hyuuga 76  
Elder 2: Masa Hyuuga 77****Elder 3: Ryo Hyuuga 63  
****Elder 4: Sadao Hyuuga 55  
****Elder 5: Daiki Hyuuga 28  
Elder 6: Nori Hyuuga 50 (female)  
Elder 7: Norio Hyuuga 50  
Elder 8: Shinji Hyuuga 63  
Elder 9: Hisao Hyuuga 95  
Elder 10: Ryota Hyuuga 57  
Elder 11: Yuji Hyuuga 46  
Elder 12: Yoshito Hyuuga 51**

**Leader: Hiashi Hyuuga 46**

**Additional info **

Hanabi and Hinata's mother's name: Hana  
Hiashi inner voice- _**looks like this  
**_Hiashi talking to inner voice out loud "Normal talking"

* * *

**Chapter 5:** The Many Faces of Hiashi Hyuuga Part 2

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

When Hiashi finally spoke and broke the silence the four teens in front of him knew everything was about to get started. Neji and TenTen were worried not only for themselves but more for their friends. They knew that getting their marriage approved would be a cake walk compared to what Hinata and Naruto would go through.

After a small pause Hiashi spoke again. His deep voice clear and commanding. "Today we are here to discuss two propositions of marriage. The first of which is between Neji Hyuuga and TenTen. As everyone here is aware Neji is the son of my brother and Neji is of Jounin rank and TenTen is of Chunin rank. Both are nineteen years of age and were both on the same team as Genin along with one Rock lee and their Jounin Sensei was Maito Gai." Hiashi stated in an almost robotic tone, listing off the simple details Details that most people would know if they knew Neji at all. He was considered a Hyuuga prodigy among the Branch and even the Main households, so most of the information stated by Hiashi was already known but it was procedure. "Neji proposed to TenTen two months ago when he discovered she was pregnant with his child. They have been in a relationship since they were fifteen. Now what is everyone's thoughts on the matter?" His eyes scanned the room a moment before turning to the first elder and waiting for his response.

Hinata could not help but feel they were having some type of silent conversation. Her eyes wandered to Naruto after a few moments and noticed he was becoming pretty upset. She could not help but smile a little. He was probably getting impatient. It had barely been ten minutes and it already seemed like things were dragging. She squeezed his hand reassuringly before turning back to the elders.

After a short while the opinions started to flow from each elder. One at a time. Each elder giving their personal opinion on the matter. Something the Neji and Hinata bother hated. Why they could not have this discussion in private confused both teens. It was not like they ever asked for their opinions on whatever was being discussed. Their presence added nothing it was simply an intimidation tactic.

The first elder named Katsu spoke first. His voice was even deeper then Hiashi Hyuuga's and it instilled fear into many. He thought the meeting was worthless. He felt everything was already decided and this was simply an unnecessary necessity. "I believe the union of these two would make for a nice addition to the family."

Masa the second elder, a balding man with a face full of wrinkles spoke in a similar manner. His tone not as deep or uncaring but he was not forgiving either. "While I do not approve of the pregnancy I also think Ms. TenTen would make a fine addition to the family."

"Well they have known one another since the academy. I think they will make the perfect couple and they deserve to be married." The third elder was understanding and cared for others well being. Though he did care he had no backbone. He tended to go with the majority and not get himself into a conflict. His name was Ryo and for a man of his age he did not look like he was over sixty. If he were able to stand up for his beliefs the council would have been a much fairer place.

Sadao Hyuuga was a very blunt and firm man. He did not beat around the bush and rarely gave much of an explanation to his response. When it came to him he responded with a blunt "Approved." Hinata was not sure how she felt about the man but she could not help but be a bit scared of him. While she felt this way she also felt he was a fair man because he had been one of the few that agreed she should remain an Genin when she was brought here before.

The fifth elder was also Hiashi Hyuuga's personal adviser and must trusted member of the council. Daiki was often sick and spent allot of time at the hospital or in his room resting but he also worked hard even when he was sick. He did not look anything like the typical Hyuuga. He had blond hair. He had the same lavender eyes all Hyuuga had. He was also the youngest elder in Hyuuga history only eighteen when he became an elder and had been an elder for ten years. Daiki was a fair and kind man who thought everything through and looked for the good in the situation. "I approve as well. They seem very much in love with one another." Daiki could see the two in front of him cared deeply for one another. Neji and TenTen deserved to be together.

The rest of the elders agreed with the first five. Each of them agreed that they be wed in holy matrimony. It was actually the exact thing the ninth elder declared. "These two shall be wed in holy matrimony." The four teens thought he was rather senile. The man seemed to be rather crazy whether he was serious or not the four did not know. What they did know was that he was indeed the oldest member of the council.

Hinata was extremely happy for Neji and Tenten. While it was a sure fire decision she was relieved everything was settled. In Hinata's opinion Neji had taken forever to tell her his feelings.

_**-Flash Back third person POV-**_

_Around two months after Naruto returned from his three year training mission Neji and TenTen had been on a simple A-rank mission. It had been simple deliver a scroll to Suna. Of course nothing ever went as planned and they were attacked by three missing-nin. They were s-rank ninja and they could not handle them alone. Neji was a newly appointed Jounin and TenTen was of Chunin rank. The mission was not supposed to include an attack by three s-class missing ninjas. The mission was only ranked as an A rank because of the possible interference from other nations with lower class ninja. They were ambushed by the missing nin. _

_Both Neji and TenTen fought until they collapsed, thankfully it was long enough were Lee and Gai arrived to assist them, both having supposed to be on the mission but were running late and were expected to catch up._

Neji and TenTen were brought back to Konoha and Neji recovered quickly but TenTen was in a worse state. At the point Neji was released from the hospital they had been there a week. For the next ten days Neji subtly forced Hinata into visiting her with him. He did not want to admit to TenTen how much he had worried about her. The moment she opened her eyes ten days later he did not even think of anything. He simply blurted out. "TenTen I love you!" Hinata turned her attention to her cousin like he had lost his mind but she simply grinned from the corner of the room.

TenTen simply smiled a little and carefully leaned up and kissed him. Wincing as she collapsed back onto the bed. "T-Took ya long e-enough" She ended up passing out once again her body still exhausted even though she had learned amazing thing. After the kiss Neji turned a few shades darker and fainted. Hinata had found it hilarious her cousin was acting out of fashion. She helped him to the spare bed before shaking her head at the state of her cousin.

_After that day TenTen awoke once again and Neji was back to his normal self. He tried to deny what he said and tried to play it off. Luckily for TenTen and ultimately Neji Hinata was able to tell him exactly what happened and TenTen refused to let Neji get away once he finally admitted how he felt. She had been waiting years for him to admit such a thing. After she was released from the hospital they began dating and their relationship blossomed quickly after that. She was worried he would never propose or that it would take a similar reason like her nearly dying. It did take something shocking but certainly not a near death experience, just pregnancy. _

_**-End Flashback-**_

Hinata was worried that once the subject of Neji and TenTen were dropped the words of praise would vanish. Actually she was not just worried about it she knew it would happen. She felt many of their stared implied thing, bad things. She hated the way they would look at Naruto. Though right now their attention was on her cousin and his soon to be bride. Hiashi looked between the elders and sat up a bit straighter as he nodded firmly. "I agree with the elders that this marriage would be acceptable. It is a unanimous decision Neji Hyuuga and TenTen shall be married in four months time in the month of December." Neji and TenTen both smiled a bit before responding at the same time. "Yes Sir. Thank you sir." it was simple and it was all that was needed to end that section of the meeting. Both released a sigh of relief that their own marriage was agreed to. Now they worried for their friends. They remained seated and Hinata knew it was their turn.

_**-Hinata POV-**_

Once the final decision had been announced by my father the elders attention was turned to me and then their eyes gazed at Naruto. Many of their gazes were filled with hate and resentment. I released a small breath knowing it would be an uphill climb. I could not understand their reactions. I could not think of a single reason Naruto deserved their hate besides the fact he hosted the nine tailed fox. I guess I could understand to a small degree why some of the older generation of Hyuuga resented the Kyuubi. Many Hyuuga had died in the battle against the fox but Naruto was not that demon fox. He was his own person and he had kept the fox prisoner for eighteen years. Wasn't that enough for them to realize he was not the demon they thought him to be. It had been a good idea that Naruto informed Neji before the meeting. These men would definably bring it up whether by accident or on purpose I did not know.

_**-Flashback Naruto POV-**_

_I sighed softly as I left Hinata's hospital room. Neji had returned from his mission and had informed us that we would be meeting with the council when Hinata was released. She was due to be released in a few days and I knew what I needed to do. I had no doubt the people of the Hyuuga council would bring up the Kyuubi and I wanted Neji and TenTen to know before. I would ask Neji to tell TenTen for me._

I walked down to the lobby where I asked Neji to wait for me. "Hey." I said grinning even though I was scared to death by the reaction. "Hello." He replied simply. "Lets go somewhere more...private this is not a conversation I want overheard." I said and led him to a training ground that was closely.

"What did you want to discuss Naruto?" Neji asked. Always blunt and straight to the point. At first I hated that about him but for now it was a relief.

"_Um...you know that meeting with the council when Hinata gets out?" He nodded not saying anything. "Well...allot of the villagers dislike me..." I whispered. "I suppose they have every right to...but the thing is well..."_

"_that you have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you?" Neji said after I no longer spoke. I looked up to him with a confused expression. The knowledge was supposed to be secret. "How?" I asked after a few moments. When had he figured it out. He smiled slightly before speaking. "I over hear allot and even before becoming a Jounin I had my suspicion but after I became a Jounin I asked Gai and he told me because it was not supposed to be a secret to those of Jounin rank or higher. They really are not planning to inform new Jounin but if asked they will tell." Neji shrugged. "Besides I knew something odd was up when during our match at the first Chunin exams. When I closed all of your chakra points some weird chakara pushed through. I knew something else was playing a part that day. I just did not know what."_

I nodded but I still wondered why he was so accepting of such a thing so quickly. He had never even asked me about it when he learned I carried the Kyuubi. "I know they call you a demon or monster and your neither of those things. You saved me from becoming a monster. I had already done something unthinkable to Hinata and who knows what I might have done in the future. You saved me from that and I will be forever grateful." I shook my head a bit. "I am glad I got through to you. I was pretty mad about how you treated Hinata. Everything seems to have worked out for the better anyway." I said and Neji agreed. After that I asked him to explain it to TenTen so she would not be shocked if it was brought up.

On my way back to the hospital I remember the preliminary round of the Chunin exams and how upset I was about what happened with Hinata and Neji. Of course I knew who Hinata was at the point. She was my classmate and one of the few that accepted me when others would call me a loser. Whether I noticed or not she was always there. I had wondered why I felt so upset but now I feel as if it was the possible start for us. Where I finally realized I cared about her. Until recently I thought it was friendship only but I never reacted in such an intense and passionate way for just a friend. The more I thought about it was the more confused I became.  
**  
-Flashback over, Hinata POV-**

According to Naruto everything went fine and Neji had already known. Their was not another sound for awhile. Their gaze remaining on the two of us. The only ones who seemed even slightly approving where the third, fifth, sixth and the ninth. It was not even half and I knew the third would probably go with the group. It defiantly was not looking good for us or my unborn child. The only good thing about this was if they denied the the marriage of myself and the so called 'father; of the baby then I normally would not be exiled from the clan because they denied it. The baby would not be allowed to stay with me however and would be placed with another family after birth. I did not want that for my child. He or she would never know his or her parents and I would never be allowed to tell them or even know it was my child.

**-Third person POV-**

After a long pause Hiashi Hyuuga finally spoke. He released a rather loud sigh. He did not want to bring this subject up. It would not go well and he still was unsure what end result he wanted. Whether he wanted Hinata married or not but either way he did not want her to be exiled from the clan and he had a feeling that was what would happen. "Our next order of business is the marriage of my daughter Hinata Hyuuga and the demon boy Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata lowered her gaze knowing where this would go as soon as she heard Naruto called a demon.

Naruto was getting increasingly upset. He was glaring menacingly at Hiashi and he hated that he was thought of as only a demon. Hinata noticed his sudden change in demeanor and grasped his hand tightly to calm him down. Naruto turned his gaze to Hinata and nodded slightly. Silently communicating a thank you and the fact he was alright now. Slowly his gaze turned back to Hiashi's who still had a cold expression in place. Though Naruto was still glaring he did not look as mad.

"Hinata Hyuuga is my daughter and heir to the Hyuuga clan. She is eighteen years old. Naruto Uzumaki is the jinchuriki for the Nine tails, the Kyuubi. His lineage is unknown at this time. Both Naruto and Hinata attended the academy together and Naruto failed his exam three times before going on to become a Genin. They were placed on different teams and did not have many missions together until Naruto returned from training with Jiraya. I have no knowledge of when they began dating. All that is known is Hinata became pregnant two weeks before a mission where she was kidnapped. She was rescued by Naruto Uzumaki." Hiashi finished before motioning to the first elder to give his thoughts on the matter.

Naruto took a deep breath before looking at the first elder. Hinata could tell he was still mad but he also had an air of confidence about it. It was like he was certain he would get his own way whether they wanted him to or not. Hinata hoped everything would work out but she had no confidence that it would.

The first elder with his deep voice and uncaring eyes spoke. "No way. This marriage against all natural laws. This should be disapproved, and then Miss Hyuuga should be forced out of the clan even if it is law to not do so under such circumstances, but it is her fault for making such a stupid mistake with that creature." Katsu motioned to Naruto then shut his mouth. It was clear the man did not consider Naruto a person and simply a creature or thing. His tone was full of anger. As if Naruto had done something personal to him. Hiashi nodded slightly he did agree that Naruto did not deserve his daughter he really did not like the idea of permanent banishment.

"I agree with Katsu. This marriage should be denied then Ms. Hinata banished from the clan… not permanently of course. Just until after the birth of the child. While she did make a despicable choice she is young and she is still the heir to the Hyuuga clan. The first born daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga our current head." Masa said immediately agreeing with the first elder. While he did agree his tone was not as angry. Simply determined. Hiashi listened carefully to the elders words and nodded his head in agreement. Liking this idea much better then the first elders. He did not want Hinata permanently banished. Hinata however could not believe her father was agreeing to any of this. He could not banish her...could he? Would he really do that to his first born daughter?

The third elder Ryo seemed extremely flustered. He was unsure how to respond. He would not have minded the two marry but it also seemed like a better decision if they were not to be married. It seemed that was how their head was thinking. "I...I deny the marriage but no banishment. I also believe she should keep the child and the child raised within the Hyuuga compound." After a moment Ryo looked forward. Seemingly pleased by his decision. Hiashi thought about this as well. He was not sure if he wanted Naruto's child in his compound but it would probably make Hinata happy. Hiashi nodded again and motioned to the fourth elder.

Hinata was shocked by the fourth elder Sadao's answer as was everyone else in the room. "I approve." Straight to the point as always. He turned his gaze to Naruto and Hinata as if assuring his answer before turning his unwavering gaze on Hiashi. He believed the two should be married but did not feel the need to explain the reasons. It did not matter in the end.

"I also approve." The fifth one said calmly. "I see no reason why they should not be wed, other then something that was out of Naruto's control. He did not ask for the nine tails, so why should he be punished for the actions of the honorable fourth Hokage." Daiki flashed Hinata a bright smile before continuing.

"They seem to like each other very much and there is no reason for this marriage not to happen." His words were firm and his ideas solid. My father turned his gaze to the fifth and fourth elder. Hiashi was shocked by the fourth elders response. He had not expected the man to agree with the marriage. Then their was Daiki! He had somewhat expected him to agree but it was still pretty shocking.

The sixth elder was the only female of the group. Her name was Nori and her husband was the seventh elder Norio. Their marriage had been arranged before birth and their parents decided to give them similar names. She smiled gently at Hinata and Naruto before speaking. "I do not like the idea of the marriage but I also believe that if they love one another they should be allowed to marry. She is pregnant with his child and she should be allowed to marry who she wishes. So I approve of the marriage between Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga." The woman's tone was calm but also carrying. Her husband said the opposite that they should not be married and the child raised by a different family.

Shinji was the eighth elder and he agreed with second elder that she should be sent out of the clan temporarily, until the child was born before being welcomed back into the clan.

Hinata and Naruto were getting increasingly worried. It was five to three. Three in favor of their marriage and four against. Naruto would not allow her to be banished either way but he did not want it to come down to it. He took a deep breath before waiting for the ninth elder to speak. He was pretty unpredictable. The man did not lie and he tended to be wise despite his sometimes crazy ideas.

Finally the ninth elder grinned at the two before speaking. The tone of his voice was kind but was a bit odd. Hinata and the rest of the group before the elders a bit suspicious of what he might say next.

_**-Hinata POV-**_

"Hinata Hyuuga do you love Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked staring at me.

I could not help the blush that came to my cheeks when I was asked that question but I replied as best I could. "Y-yes s-sir…. I… I love Naruto…." The man nodded before grinning and turning his attention to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you love Hinata Hyuuga?" I did not have the courage to look him straight on, so I looked at him from the corner of my eye. To my complete surprise he blushed a little then nodded. "Of course. I love Hinata. I would not have asked her to marry her otherwise." He smiled and held my hand. His words seemed so honest, but I was unsure whether or not to believe him. After all didn't he love Sakura? Who would love someone like me? I was too shy and now I had allot of baggage. Naruto had to be doing this because he felt guilty right?

"Prove it?" The old man said with a grin as he stared at us both.

"W-What!?" We both said staring at the elder quietly. Me and Naruto both were confused and I was a little worried. How could we prove we loved one another.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss each other! Prove you love one another with a kiss! Kiss one another on the lips!" The man was grinning like an old fool. I had a feeling he just wanted to see us kiss. It was probably because he could not imagine me kissing anyone and that was indeed true. I had never really kissed anyone properly.

Naruto slowly turned to me then took my face into his hands. One hand on each cheek. He leaned forward then mouthed a quick. "Sorry." His lips touched mine gently. I blushed deeply, ready to faint. It was my first kiss after all. My first real kiss. I did not remember the rape so I do not know if they kissed me,,, but to me this was my first kiss regardless. He quickly pulled away his face just as red as mine. I wanted to faint but I kept myself in the present and refused to succumb to such a thing. Besides I concentrated on his hand holding mine. We looked at one another awhile longer before slowly turning to face the elder.

"I am not convinced! Open mouth!" I looked at him surprised. This man really was senile… or was he trying to prove something I could not understand. "Hurry Hurry." He said. Definitely senile. I did not want to go kissing Naruto in front of all these people. In front of Neji, TenTen, My father, the elders, my father! What was wrong with that man? Then again he did not know it was my first kiss or soon to be my first open mouth kiss as the elder called it. I blushed again before looking back at the elder.

"D-do… we have to… in.. in front of e-everyone..,?" I asked slowly.

"If you love him Ms. Hyuuga you should not mind doing it in front of others." The man defiantly had a point there. If we did love one another and had done this before it should not have been an issue at all. I released a small sigh before nodding a bit before looking back at Naruto.

He smiled in a reassuring way before slowly leaning forward. He said another soft apology before he pressed his lips against mine. My shaking arms instinctively went around his neck lightly. This time was different. Less gentle then the last time but still just as sweet. I felt something prodding my closed lips. After a moment I realized it was his tongue.

Slowly I allowed my mouth to open, just a bit. Just enough to allow in his prodding tongue. The moment my mouth open in came his tongue. It slowly explored my mouth; he was searching for my tongue which hid at the bottom of my small mouth. Then Naruto licked it gently before I moved it a little. My tongue met his and wrapped around one another, pushed against each other. Then he slowly broke the kiss before kissing me gently once before turning back to the elders. I am sure my face was visible in this dark room. Maybe it was like shown like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. My face like his nose would shine even in the darkest room. Thinking that way made me become an even brighter pink. That damn old man! What was he thinking making me kiss Naruto in front of everyone.

"Now, I Hisao Hyuuga say this marriage is approved by the ninth elder!" He said with a grin before sitting down once again.

I smiled softly then looked at my father who looked more upset than ever. Most likely because of that kiss. After all he did not want me with Naruto let alone kiss him. I looked down at my knees. I could not meet his gaze, Naruto's or any of the other elders. I knew what all of them would say and I did not want to hear it, but of course I did.

_**-Third Person POV-**_

After seeing what the ninth elder requested his daughter do Hiashi was pissed. He did not want to see his precious little girl kissing...kissing him! He was plotting way to kill Naruto and the ninth elder while the last three spoke. He barely heard each of them. At the moment it was five against the marriage and four for the marriage.

The last three elders, the tenth, eleventh and twelfth elders named, Ryota, Yuji and Yoshito were not very surprising. The tenth elder Ryota agreed with the first saying that Hinata should be banished permanently. The twelfth elder Yoshito agreed with both of them saying she should be banished. So that made it seven against four.

Yuji was the eleventh elder and had asked he be spoken to last. Yuji was the only elder that was Hiashi's age and he grew up with both Hiashi and Hizashi. Even though Hizashi was a branch family member he was friends with them both. He was disappointed in his friend and did not think he should have brought this to the elders and dealt with it personally. "I believe the marriage should be allowed. She is eighteen and that child deserves a mother and father. So that is my decision Hiashi Hyuuga." Yuji said staring down his friend with determination.

Hinata stared at the man a moment with a small smile. He was a good man and she had met him a few times he was still a good friend of her fathers. The good thing about him was that he was fair and not afraid to tell her father off but only would do so in private and not during these kind of meetings.

After the final elder spoke an ominous silence fell over the room. Hinata and Neji both knew the answer and TenTen and Naruto had a pretty good idea as well. Hiashi sighed softly to himself. He did not like this ruling. He really did not want to do it, he was not sure what he wanted. He did not want her to marry the boy but he also did not want her to be banished. Hiashi defiantly did not want her banished but he had to go with what the elders said. After another tense moment he spoke trying to keep his voice as even and cold as possible.

_**-Hinata POV- **_

"Majority rules." My father paused for a moment before continuing once more. I could not tell what he was thinking he was good at hiding his feelings. Whether he was mad, happy or just plain confused I could not tell. He was a master of keeping himself hidden. "From today onward Hinata Hyuuga is banished from the Hyuuga compound. Whether it is permanent or temporary will be decided in another meeting. So Hinata Hyuuga is banished as decided by the twelve elders and I their head Hiashi Hyuuga."

The moment I heard my fathers ruling my eyes started to fill with tears. Slowly I glanced at the elders who sided with me. he fourth, fifth, sixth, ninth, eleventh. The fourth did not have much of a reaction but he did not look happy. The other four however were clearly upset and looked down. Not happy with the decision. If only one more of the elders agreed it would either be decided by my father or another meeting held. I could not believe this though. I was being banished, by my own father. Being banished and sent away from my family. Even if my father and the rest made me angry or upset at times I did not want to be separated from them. Banishment meant that I could not longer interact with members of my family. I could not see Neji, and after the marriage TenTen, my father, my sister, no one. It could not be real, all of this had to be a dream. It just had to be. Tears began to drip onto my clenched hands as I stared at my lap. After a moment I looked up at my father and glared. It seemed as though he showed no remorse or any sign of anger about the decision. Then again he was good at hiding emotions. Did he not care that he was banishing his oldest daughter. I turned my head to look at Naruto finally remembering he was in the room. I saw him looking incredibly pissed off.

"NO WAY!" I heard Naruto yell at my father. Then suddenly his hand removed itself from mine. Naruto stood glaring at my father, his hands balled up into fists.

"I agree with Naruto Hiashi" Neji said standing as well. TenTen did the same nodding firmly. With those five elders, Naruto, Neji, and TenTen would it be enough to convince my father otherwise? Convince him to at least think about what he was doing to me… to my baby… to Naruto…. I did not think it would. I was scared. I still looked at my father the same tears falling. My hands clenched on the edge of my silk kimono.

"Stand Hinata. Please stand up. I will not let them banish you from your home. I will not allow these men to harm you Hinata. Trust me? I know it is hard after all the pain I have caused you… but trust me one last time."

Slowly I turned my head to look at Naruto once more. I saw his outstretched hand. I just watched him for a few moments. I was still very upset. I did trust Naruto. That was not the problem… Naruto had done nothing to break my trust. I knew he was talking about when I was kidnapped because regardless of what I said or what anyone else said he still blamed himself for it. "A-Alright…" I whispered then slowly took his hand with my own shaking one. Once I touched his hand I took a deep breath and stood.

Naruto helped me stand. Once I stood I put my face in his shoulder and cried. My tears seeping through the material. His kept his arm around my shaking body. His hand rubbing my back in a soothing manner. I wanted to stop crying and usually I could at least control that aspect of my emotions. I usually did not cry until I was alone but since becoming pregnant I was crying all the time.

"She is around two months pregnant and your going to throw her out of her home and onto the streets? Of course I would have her stay with me, but still you would do that to your own daughter?" Naruto asked with a small growl in his voice. I smiled a little. Naruto really was trying to defend me and I only hoped it would work. I doubted it but I truly hoped that it would.

"It was her choice to sleep with you. It is her responsibility and she must deal with the consequences. There is nothing else. The elders have made their decision so it is not an issue." To me his voice sounded very blunt and uncaring. Though he was wrong. It was not a choice. I had not chosen to sleep with anyone. I was raped. I could not tell my father because it would end up put in a meeting and I would probably end up on the streets and losing my child anyway. It truly was a no win situation.

"There is an issue! She is your DAUGHTER! Your own flesh and blood! Your first born daughter! How can you do this to your 18 year old daughter! How can you live with yourself." Naruto sounded so passionate speaking to the man. It was amazing. I would have looked up but I had a feeling seeing my fathers uncaring face would make me feel worse. It would make me feel completely worthless. It would make me feel as though I were a mistake that did not deserve to be his daughter. A part of me would not blame him if he felt such a way. I am sure he would have preferred I had been male.

My fathers mouth opened at the same moment I pulled my face away from Naruto's chest. My hand immediately going over my mouth. I was ready to lose my lunch. My stomach flip flopping. Naruto calmed down and place his cool hand against my flushed cheek before he spoke to me quietly.

"Are you feeling sick again?" Naruto asked gently. Much calmer then he had been and much calmer then he was in everyday life. I nodded helplessly unable to speak.

"Come on." Naruto said picking me up gently. Allot of people would be surprised by how observant Naruto truly was. He knew that I was extremely stressed. When that happened I felt like I would faint and my legs got weak. Then add to that I felt like I was going to throw up I would be unable to get to the bathroom fast enough. If I tried I would probably fall flat on my face. I had never told him any of these things but lately he had been picking up on it. I was glad because now I did not have to explain I could not walk to the bathroom. Naruto placed one hand behind my legs, the other on my back. "Neji where is the bathroom?" He asked quickly but calmly. I smiled slightly. He should know he had used it last night but perhaps he was hoping for a closer one.

"Across the hall from Hinata's bed room." Neji responded as soon as Naruto finished speaking.

"Thanks." With that he shifted my weight and walked quickly through the large doors which Neji had opened for us."

"The meeting is not over-!" I heard my father say before the door shut. I was happy it was sound proof. Naruto did not seem to listen he just kept walking. I liked that about him.

I just wanted to keep crying. I felt so suck and my father was going to banish me. It was all too much for me to handle. Then I felt my feet touch the floor. "You okay Hinata?" Naruto asked me sounding very worried. I nodded once then I rushed over to the toilet. I flipped the seat up and started to throw up. Naruto slowly made his way over to me before kneeling down behind me. He gathered my hair up in one hand and rubbed my back lightly. He did it in a soothing manner. I coughed violently into the toilet. At the same time small tears fell from my eyes. Soon enough I finished and slowly pulled my face away. Naruto removed a hand from my back grabbing some tissues from a near by rack. Once he had the tissue he wiped away my tears before smiling gently. Then he wiped my mouth before tossing the tissue away. After we were sure I would not need the toilet again he helped me stand and led me to the sink so I could lean against it.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked getting a small cup filling it with water.

"um...yeah a little bit...t-thank you..." I said as I took the cup of water. I felt a bit better though I had a bitter taste in my mouth and I felt like crap but I did feel better then I did before. I rinsed my mouth out with the water before spitting it into the sink. For good measure I grabbed my tooth brush and brushed my teeth letting the mint flavor cover the taste of the bile. After that I felt much better. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked stroking my face a bit. "You feel really hot, and it is not because of the blush. I can tell the difference now." He said quietly but grinned at the end. Naruto really could act motherly if he wanted to. "I...I am fine." I responded as I shook my head a bit. "Maybe...Maybe you should lay down? I can handle your father. You need to rest...your pregnant and I am sure you do not want anything to happen to the baby..."

"I… I know my body… I am fine.." Other then being stressed I was fine. I was trying to relax and would before we saw my father again "B-Besides…I want to be there.." I muttered. That was partially a lie…Though I could handle it. I could handle what was happening.

Naruto seemed suspicious but he nodded. "Alright… want to head back?" he asked.

I nodded a little then smiled and looked down at what I was wearing. I then shook my head a bit. "I want to change first…" He nodded in agreement. "Me two. I am sick of this thing, can not move the way I want to." I giggled a little and rubbed my sore puffy eyes. Hopefully I could clean up my face a bit as well.

Naruto flashed me another one of his bright grins. He took my hand and we walked to the rooms. "See you in a few minutes...and your okay right?" Naruto asked me looking in my direction with a worried expression. "Y-Yeah… I am fine." I smiled a little. He nodded released my hand and walked into the temporary room. That is exactly what it was at the moment. His and even my own room were temporary now. If I got banished they were gone, if we married we would be sent to another room after the wedding. So either way they were temporary. I sighed before walking into my room.

"T-TenTen?" I said taking a step back when I saw TenTen in my room. I tilted my head I was surprised. Wasn't she still with the elders and my father? "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly. I also noticed she had changed out of her more formal attire.

"Eh the elders and your father threw us all out." She shrugged. "Said for you and Naruto to head there in twenty minutes." I nodded a bit as I felt my stomach drop again. I covered my mouth but TenTen came over stroking my face. "You not sick, just nervous. Here eat a few of these." She smiled handing me a pack of crackers. "Calm down and relax for a bit. Your fever will disappear and even the nausea ." I nodded a bit then slowly ate a cracker.

"Can… I change…?" I asked looking at TenTen. "Go right ahead. Want me to leave the room?" She asked with a curious expression. It really did not matter much. She was a girl and I did not care if she saw me with only my undergarments on.

"Um.. I do not mind if you stay…" I smiled slightly, then I slowly removed my silky blue kimono. I was left in my bra and underwear. I took a small deep breath happy to be free of the outfit. It even seemed to help my nausea. Then I began to look for something else I could wear.

"Damn Hinata your showing more then I did at 2 months." She shook her head. "Your about two and a half months right?" I nodded in agreement. The month I was asleep in the hospital, the month I spent in rehab at the hospital, and then the two weeks of my kidnapping. In all actuality I was only two months but because everyone thought I became pregnant before my kidnapping it was said I was further along then I was. I hummed softly before looking over at her. "R-Really?" I asked looking down at my belly.

"It might be because your so thin." TenTen laughed a little, then I smiled a bit. "Maybe…" I whispered.

"Or your having twins! OH maybe even triplets!" She grinned mischievously and looked at me.

My eyes went wide and I stared at TenTen. "D-Don't even joke about that!" I spoke quietly. TenTen laughed again. "I am just kidding Hinata. Multiplies are rare. Though you're father was a twin..." She smiled then hugged me lightly. I sighed and nodded a bit. Then I grabbed my t-shirt and a pair of lose fitting jeans. I did not like wearing tight shirts because of my belly. I smiled and sat on the bed leaning against the wall. TenTen sat next to me. She was nearly three months along and she looked only slightly bigger then me.

I took the crackers eating one quietly.

"TenTen?"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Where is Neji?" I asked noticing he was no where in sight.

"He is trying to calm Naruto down before you guys go back to see Hiashi and the elders… it may take him the whole twenty minutes." She smiled again. I nodded. I figured that was for the best. Trouble would occur if Naruto was still that upset when we went back into that room.

"That's good… I hope it works out… That Naruto will actually calm down… he is not easy to calm down. Even if it is Neji." I smiled tentatively. She seemed to agree with a small shrug. I closed my eyes and rested my head quietly. My deep breathing slowly calmed down returning to normal. I felt much more at ease because of that. I had not even realized my breathing was in such a state of disarray.

"What happened after we left?" I asked, curious. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to relax. I would not have asked but I was extremely curious.

TenTen grinned before answering my question. "Well...it got pretty interesting actually..."

_**-Flash Back third person POV-**_

"_This meeting is not over.." The door slammed and Hiashi finished his statement slowly. "Yet..." He muttered the last word before sitting back in his seat. _

"_You two leave now. We need to discuss this matter." Hiashi said waving the two teens off. _

"_Yes Hiashi" Neji stated as he looked toward his uncle. "But Uncle." Hiashi turned to his nephew waiting for him to continue. "Remember...she is your daughter...but she was also Aunt Hana's daughter. Do you think she would allow this to happen? Do you believe she would want her daughter banished while she is with child?" Neji then continued to the door before turning his harsh gaze on his uncle. _

"_I forgave what happened to my father because of the circumstances...but if Hinata is banished then I will never forgive you, or the main branch. I will also leave if she is sent away. I am sure you do not want an enemy out of me." Neji finished with a sweet smile and the tone at the end was an almost joking tone but none of them took it as a joke._

"Is that a threat Neji?"Hiashi questioned.

"_No...it is a promise." Neji held his hand out to TenTen._

_Hisao the ninth elder grinned. "Well said boy!" He agreed. Smirking toward Hiashi who stood there slightly in shock. The fourth elder also nodded in agreement which was a surprise to all. He did not speak but his opinion was clear at the moment. He agreed with the ninth elder._

"_Just go Neji tell them to return in thirty minutes."_

"Yes Uncle. As you wish." He said in a sickly sweet tone.

_**-Flash Back over Hinata POV-**_

I smiled hearing what had happened. I worried action would be taken against my cousin. Though I knew if they wanted to do something they could have then and there. "He did not have to say anything..." I murmured feeling guilty everyone was sticking up for me and trying to get this marriage agreed to. Around fifteen minutes later there was a knock at my door. TenTen stood and went to open it. I watched TenTen talk for a moment before nodding and leaving the room. After she left Neji walked into my room. "Neji?" I questioned getting up and walking over.

"You should just tell your father the truth Hinata." He said eying me a moment raising an eyebrow. "I… I can not do that…Naruto went through… so much trouble to k-keep it a secret… I… I at least want to give him… a chance to do what he wants...and I really d-do not want them to know I was so weak to allow something like that to happen..." I smiled a little "Besides…there is a better chance of him winning if… if they think he is the father.." I placed a hand on my stomach lightly. Then smiled gently.

"I know… I know it was not my choice… but….I love this child… no matter how he or she was conceived and if I get banished then I will simply raise my child free of Hyuuga influence." I smiled gently then slowly stood. I was in shock when I heard my father so easily agree to the banishment but before today I had also planned for it. Planned for if I were to be banished. I would raise my child and not bother with the Hyuuga any longer no matter how much it pained me to do so."Please… s-stay outside then doors…when we go back inside." I said quietly to Neji. He nodded. "Of course Hinata. I'll be "waiting right outside the door for you and Naruto." Neji said calmly.

I nodded a bit then blushed slightly. "And um...thanks for what you said...when Naruto and I left. TenTen told me...Thank you standing by me..." I said quietly. I wanted to tell him but I knew it would do no good. He would just tell me it was his business, and that he could do as he pleased and if that included leaving the Hyuuga then he would. Neji smiled one of his rare smiles and nodded but did not say anything else. Neji then opened the door and followed me out into the hall.

I saw Naruto standing in front of me wearing something similar to me. He wore a black t shirt with a pair of jean pants. We most likely had similar ideas as well. The best way to annoy my father was to dress as casually as possibly. Not even in ninja attire. He held out his hand and I gently took it. I had never seen him in anything except his normal orange clothing but occasionally he would wear something different and it was nice.

"Are you feeling better? Your fever seems to have gone away." Naruto asked grinning as he felt my hand with his free one. I nodded. "Yeah... have you… calm down?" I asked looking at him. He nodded. "A bit, but that means nothing. The moment I see your father I will most likely snap." I held onto his arm. "Please don't… it will not help much…" He nodded but I knew it might not be the case. It all depended on when my father said when we entered the room. Naruto acted on emotion and if my father pushed him the wrong way then he would tell them exactly how he was feeling.

As we walked down the hall toward the meeting room Neji and TenTen remained a few paces behind us. They were talking quietly to themselves. Though as we got closer we all became silent, and soon we were back at the doors of the conference room. Again I clutched to Naruto's arm. Neji opened the door for us and we walked in. Neji remained in the hall with TenTen. This time the lights were on and all of the elders and my father were in the room. They all where standing.

My father stepped forward as the doors slammed shut behind us. The elders who agreed to the marriage all looked pretty pleased and most of the ones who did not agree looked pissed. Except the seventh elder who was married to the sixth. She looked especially pleased with herself.

"We have discussed it and have reconsidered the banishment, on a condition." He looked at the elders then back at us. "That Naruto prove himself in battle against myself." He stated eying Naruto. I also looked at him. He ginned. Naruto was obviously okay with this idea. "Fine with me. You can actually get your own hands dirty for once." He said looking at my father with a gaze I could not understand. Naruto looked almost excited and the more I thought about it, the more that seemed the case. He was probably ecstatic he could fight my father and attempt to pay him back for everything he had said. I hoped Naruto could do exactly that.

"If you do not prove yourself Hinata is banished, the child shall be taken and placed into an adoptive home and she shall leave the village completely." He said looking right at me. I put my head behind Naruto. When I looked at him though he did not seem happy about that idea but he said it anyway.

"Fine, I will prove myself to you and force you to except or marriage proposal and to accept me as a whole and us as a couple. I will not let Hinata be banished and I will not allow you to take the child." Naruto said firmly as he glared at my father. "What time and where?" He questioned after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Tonight at seven. Hinata will show you to the Hyuuga battleground." Hiashi turned and began to walk to the door in the back of the room. "I will be there and I will show you jut how wrong you are to have banished your daughter and your own grandchild and attempting to take away your grandchild from his or her parents." Naruto said pointing a finger at my father. My father seeming unaffected and opened the door and said in a voice so quiet I think only I heard it. "I hope your right boy." I was not sure if he truly said it, perhaps it was my imagination. After he spoke he walked out the door.

When my father finally left the elders left one by one until the only one left was Daiki. He grinned and gave me a thumbs up before walking out as well. He was very pleased with himself. For the first time today I felt true relief. Even though it was not sure yet I knew Naruto would do everything in his power to convince my father and I trusted he would. For the first time I felt hope everything could work out. All I knew was that if things went wrong I was keeping my baby.

Naruto grinned, took my hand and made sure I was alright. Once everything was settled we walked out of the room to give Neji and TenTen the news of what had happened. I just hoped everything would be alright.

_**-Hiashi Crazy time third person POV-**_

"Ahhhhh I hate those stupid meetings. Of course Masa had to find out about everything and demand it be brought to the council!" Hiashi said knocking over an end table before pacing the room. He needed to release energy so he started heading to the indoor training room. The same one he was in the night he found out Hinata was pregnant.

"What are you doing now?" Daiki questioned walking over to the man before him.

Hiashi turned and glared at him. "I am going to the training room. To...prepare...yes prepare for tonight." Hiashi grinned to himself. His inner voice responding_"Yes good excuse. Don't tell him you need to destroy everything in sight. It would not look good." _

Hiashi sighed when he heard the inner voice and thought._ "Great I really am going crazy!" _Hiashi growled and kicked over the other end table before leaving a surprised Daiki standing there. Once Hiashi had left the room he could not help but laugh. He knew exactly what the man was going to do. He destroyed that room so bad the last time it only recently had finished being repaired.

The Hyuuga head stomped down the hall toward the room muttering obscenities to himself. On the one hand he was glad that now Hinata had a chance of not being banished but also a chance he would never see her again if this boy was weak. It was true he had the nine tails but he was still young and needed allot of training. Hopefully he could so something worth showing his strength. After Neji had mentioned his late wife he knew he could not banish his daughter. While he had not wanted to banish her at all it was that sentence that made him more determined. He was going to speak against the council but then the third elder decided he agreed to the marriage. That Naruto showed his passion about Hinata and he deserved the right to marry the girl. I was grateful because he had brought it to an even standing where I would need to make the decision and this was the one that was agreed upon. Naruto Uzumaki needed to prove himself.

Hiashi soon made it to the training room and started to practice fighting the dummies. Calmly enough at first but that did not last long.

"_**Just give in you know she will just run off with him if you do not agree"**_

"Shut up. If she does not marry him then we will just get him banned from seeing her."

"_**Like that would work."**_

"I would threaten that Hinata would be banished if they saw one another for anything other then missions"

"_**Ohhhh and while they are alone on missions they could...kiss all they want!"**_

"NEVER I will not allow her to take missions anymore"

"_**Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then come MARRIAGE then comes a baby demon in a baby carriage! hahahahahahaha"**_

"SHUT UP!" Hiashi said as he destroyed another training dummy in the room. A growl leaving his lips. He really needed a vacation. A vacation from the council and from thinking of his daughter marrying Naruto and having children!

Outside the training room Hanabi had once again happened to walk by and frowned listening to her father. Daiki walked over as well. All they heard from inside the room was Hiashi's part of the conversation.

"_Shut up. If she does not marry him then we will just get him banned from seeing her." **  
**"I would threaten that Hinata would be banished if they saw one another for anything other then missions"**  
**"NEVER I will not allow her to take missions anymore"_

"_SHUT UP!" _

Hanabi was laughing by the end of her fathers ranting and Daiki was hiding a grin as well. "I think father needs a little help...I think he needs to talk to someone." The girl said grinning as she peek into the room and sighed at the amount of damage he had caused already. Daiki hoped he would tire himself out before tonight so Naruto stood a chance.

"Perhaps he does Hanabi." He said calmly. A small grin on his face.

"Maybe if he had a girlfriend he would not be so worried about Hinata and her getting married. I know he loved mom but he needs someone in his life." Hanabi said. Her mind suddenly getting allot of ideas and many of them involved finding her father a girl friend... or boy friend. She would not care either way. Her knew personal mission was to find her father a friend that would keep his mind away from Hinata and Naruto. Whether it was a guy or a girl it was more then likely up to her father. "This will be fun!" She squealed before hurrying away.

"Perhaps I should warn him about Hanabi..." Daiki said to himself before looking into the training room. Then shrugged. "Maybe not." Hiashi was now beating the crap out of a training dummy pretending it was Naruto and yelling at it for deflowering his baby girl. "He defiantly needs a distraction. All those years of being cold to her has caught up"Daiki grinned and went off to find Hinata and Naruto.

* * *

**Fifth chapter is DONE**

**Hope everyone liked it and Yes I am planning to make Hiashi so crazy he ends up in Konoha's best mental health asylum. Okay maybe not that crazy but yeah. Hanabi is going to find him a mate so he calms down.**

**Anyway hope everyone liked it and sorry for the changes in POV and flashbacks but I felt it would add to the story.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**  
**Will work on the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Oh and if I forgot PLEASE review!**


End file.
